When one meets another
by Blurid
Summary: With one night, a stoic youkai and a beautiful miko meet… They both get stuck together… They shared their past, memories and feelings… Will they realize what they feel for each other and how common they both were?...
1. The search

**Hey! This is a new story I just created. I know it's not very good. I'm sorry… I'm just new here. I'm not really good at writing. I just get strength and got inspired because of the people writing here. Thanks... Bare with me…**

**Summary:**

With one night, a stoic youkai and a beautiful miko meet… They both get stuck together… They shared their past, memories and feelings… Will that be only a sharing of emotions or more deeper than they expected that can lead to their love and wanted to live their lives together… Sesskag…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Inuyasha… I don't even own Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Sango, nor Miroku… But I own this story… (But I wish I own Kagome and especially Sesshoumaru… ah…)

When one meets another Chapter one: The Search 

It was a cold night. There he was looking at the moon absorbing every light it emits. Sesshoumaru lay there leaning against a tree. It was a very peaceful night until he smelled cherry blossoms through his nose. It was very familiar but he can't remember. With his strong nose, he followed the fragrance that had

been tinkling in his nose. As he grew closer, the smell grows stronger.

He saw a figure. The only thing that disappoints him was that the figure was a human. A beautiful woman. She was taking a bath in the hot spring. He saw her looked at the trees and got out of the water revealing her naked body. Droplets of water flow through her body. She took her things that are not familiar to Sesshoumaru. She put her clothes on.

'She has a beautiful body.' Sesshoumaru thought growling to himself.

She left leaving the smell of cherry blossoms in the spring. Sesshoumaru left thinking who that woman was. He tried to remove those things on his mind and head back to his castle.

Kagome left her group to take a bath in the spring. When she got there, she got excited. They got into Sesshoumaru. The two brothers fought each other.

'They always do that when they meet. Every time they fight we always get involved. The only thing that had changed through their fight was that Sesshoumaru had been looking at me that made Inuyasha get a chance to slash Sesshoumaru. He had a big wound. I hope he's okay. Well, that's okay. After all he is our enemy. But still…' Kagome thought to herself. Her thoughts were disturbed when he heard something moved through the trees. She looked around but there was nobody.

'Maybe just my imagination.' She thought while getting out of the water. She took her bathing materials and put her clothes on her body. She took her yellow bag and left the spring.

When she got back to the group, everyone was asleep. But Inuyasha wasn't there. She knew that he is with Kikyo. They had accepted that Inuyasha really love Kikyo. They let him go when night comes and meet her. Of course, Kagome was hurt but she had forgotten it a long time ago. So now, she was lonely. All she has to do in this time is to look for the shards and put it back together. When that time comes she will have to go back to her time. To her own life.

"Okaasan." Shippou woke her mother up.

"Umm… Huh? Oh… It's morning… Ohayou!" Kagome greeted them.

"Kagome do you know where Inuyasha is? He's not here…" questioned Sango a little bit worried.

"He didn't came back last night? Well… Might as well wait for him."

They waited for him for hours but still he hasn't come back.

"I'll go look for him." exclaimed Kagome rather a little bit irritated and getting impatient.

She took off toward the woods to look for him. She had gone to the Goshinboku Tree but he's not there. She looked through the well, still not there. She walked and searched very exhausted until she didn't even realize that she had crossed the lands of a very dangerous youkai.

Sesshoumaru was watching and patrolling his lands while he stood to a large tree. He felt the wind pass through his nose and suddenly smelled the familiar fragrance of cherry blossoms. He searched where the fragrance came from. He saw the wench of his half brother. He decided to come back to his castle but his body won't move.

'Why won't my body move? What is this wench doing to me?' Sesshoumaru thought to his mind. Suddenly his body moved towards Kagome.

Kagome was shocked and frightened that the youkai suddenly appeared to her. She didn't felt the youkai because she was too weak to sense it.

"What are you doing here in my lands?" Sesshoumaru questioned the miko his mask still placed on his face. Kagome didn't answer. She felt very weak and dizzy.

"Did you here my question? What are you doing here?!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Se…Sesshou…" Kagome managely said before she fainted. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome fall and ran to catch her in his arms.

'Oh… That's just great. I was talking to her and now she just fainted in front of me.' Sesshoumaru sighed. He glanced to the girl he's holding.

'She's so exhausted. I wonder what made her felt so weak.' Sesshoumaru thought worried. He looked through the woods and smelled the air.

'Where is my stupid half brother and where are their companions?' A lightning crashed in the sky.

'It's going to rain soon. I must find shelter for this girl.' Sesshoumaru leaped to find shelter somewhere.

He found a nearby cave. Droplets of rain started to fall.

'Why am I even helping this girl? She doesn't mean a thing to me.' He entered a cave and placed Kagome to the ground.

'This should be fine.' He looked to the entrance. The rain poured heavily outside the cave.

'This will be a long night. Might as well stay here for the night.'

Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome and sat beside her.

'She's beautiful when she sleeps. Wha… What am I thinking?… ' Kagome then shivered a little. He removed his haori and placed it to Kagome for her to be warm.

"I'm getting worried to those two." said Sango very worried.

"Me too. Let's look for them. It's getting dark." replied Miroku.

"No, Let's look for them tomorrow. Like you said it's getting dark. There may be youkais around there." exclaimed Sango looking through the entrance of the woods.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they had been attacked by a youkai and…"

"Don't say things like that! I'm sure they're okay. They can protect themselves." Sango had cut the words before Miroku have said it. Then, a lightning stroke out the sky near the West.

"It's going to rain. Let's go back to Kaede's. I'm sure those two can find shelter." Miroku suggested.

**Okay!… That's it for today!… Hope you had fun with this chapter. I'm running it short because I don't know what you think about my story. Just tell me what you think. All comments or suggestions are accepted… Even flames… But I hope there will be no very harsh words… It really hurt my feelings. Kay!!! See you again next chapter…**


	2. The kiss?

**Hey!… I'm back… Thank you for all of those who reviewed… It really brightened my day… I know you want to go on with the story so here goes…**

**Summary:**

With one night, a stoic youkai and a beautiful miko meet… They both get stuck together… They shared their past, memories and feelings… Will that be only a sharing of emotions or more deeper than they expected that can lead to their love and wanted to live their lives together… Sesskag…

Disclaimer: 

Okay! I really don't own Inuyasha…

When one meets another 

**Chapter two – The Kiss?**

He woke up feeling a little weight in his chest. He looked down and got shocked. Kagome's in his chest while his haori was in Kagome's arms.

Kagome woke up and looked up. Her deep blue eyes got locked in his amber eyes. His eyes showed no emotions. So as his face show no emotions. Kagome felt her cheeks hot.

'She's also cute when she blush.' Sesshoumaru thought growling a bit. She looked away and got surprised why is she leaning in the youkai's chest. She got up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. Soon, she realized she's not in her camp with her friends.

"Sesshoumaru, where are we? Why are we in a cave? And… What are you with me?" She asked Sesshoumaru, who is still sitting at the edge of the cave, stared at her.

"Hey! Sesshou… Are you there?" Kagome questioned waving her hands.

He got back to his senses and stopped staring at her. He stood up in front of her.

"When I saw you, you look very exhausted. You fainted afterwards. It rained so I searched for shelter. Why? Aren't you going to thank me?" He said smirking.

"No, its just that Inuyasha hasn't come back to our camp. I'm just a worried about him. Thank you for taking care of me, Sesshou." Kagome replied looking at the ground.

"Don't call me that! You should have manners for I am The Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru." He exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry… It's just that my mind is drifting somewhere else." She said not moving from her previous position.

There was silence between the two of them. Not an inch of them moved. Kagome staring at the floor seems thinking about something. Sesshoumaru staring at her and amazed how she looks beautiful like a cherry blossom that started to bloom in spring. Kagome broke the silence.

"Aren't you taking me back. You know, my friends are worried about me." She said still not moving.

'How can this girl not afraid of me. I can slash her with my claws with a snap still she's not afraid.' Sesshoumaru thought still staring at her. He placed his claw to her chin and let her head up till she look him in the eye.

"No, you will come back with me to my castle. You will take care of Rin for me. You will teach her how to read, write, dance, and everything that concerns to be a decent woman. Is that acceptable to you?" Sesshoumaru had thought for it a minute ago.

He thought for himself to kill the woman but he did not do it.

'I'm really getting confused with myself. I can't kill her! Mostly I can kill people with just a snap. I can't even lay a scar on her! I'm even worried about her! What is this woman doing to me?!' He thought to himself without confusion traced in his face.

"What!!! I have to go back to camp! We have to complete the shards so I can come back with my own life and my own time." Kagome exclaimed. Sesshoumaru was kind of surprised for the girl's attitude and also angry for shouting loud.

'Ouch! My ears is killing me. She cannot talk to me like that. I'm more powerful than she is.' Sesshoumaru thought holding his hands to his ears.

"I'm sorry but I'm going back!" Kagome turned then walked towards the entrance when Sesshoumaru had blocked her way.

"Where are you going? I thought I told you that you will help me take care of Rin." Sesshoumaru reminded her using his deadly look in his face.

'Oh no… What am I going to do? I have to go back. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha must be worried about me. I have to plan on how to escape this youkai.' Kagome thought to herself looking at the vicious youkai.

She tried to escape to his side but he blocked it easily. Then to his other side but she did not also succeed. Then, she lost her balance and fell backwards. Sesshoumaru caught her using his left hand. They lock their eyes with their position, Kagome beneath Sesshoumaru. He smelled her scent.

'Her scent smelled cherry blossom, fear.' Sesshoumaru thought sniffing her.

'I'm beginning to get aroused.' Sesshoumaru thought growling.

That made Kagome nervous. He closed their distances that made Kagome more nervous. He leaned more closer smelling more to her scent.

'It's like her scent had put a spell on me.' Soon, all his thoughts were gone. He leaned more closer until his lips meet hers. Kagome opened her eyes wide with shock.

'Why is Sesshoumaru kissing me?' All of her thoughts were forgotten until she responded to his kiss.

He let his lips to hers.

'I should get this more fun.' Sesshoumaru thought smirking and growling to their kiss.

His tongue slid to her lips getting permission for entrance. She opened her mouth meaning for a yes. His tongue slid through her lips. She moaned through their kiss, her back arched. His tongue roamed around her mouth leaving no space untouched. He pulled back for her to retrieve her breath. As soon as she regained her breath, he kissed her again more demandingly. She moaned louder. He picked her up with his only one arm not breaking their kiss.

When he reached the outside, he broke the kiss and leaped through the air. Kagome had regained her breath and managed to talk.

"Where…are…you taking me?" Kagome questioned but still she had a hard time to breathe.

"To my castle, of course." Sesshoumaru smirked. Kagome opened her eyes wide.

"Owww!!! You tricked me!" She shouted leaving Sesshoumaru with a pain on his ear.

"I did have tricked you but did you have fun with my trick?" He smirked again. Kagome revealed a blush.

'He did trick me. But… I did had fun and felt… excited… Owww!!! What am I thinking?! I should be planning on how to get out of this youkai.' Kagome thought her blush still on. She looked to his arm.

'He still had not recovered his other arm… Hope it's not hard for him.' Kagome thought. Sesshoumaru noticed where she was looking.

'She's looking at my arm. I don't need pity for it. Hey… what if…' Sesshoumaru thought.

"If you feel pity for me, I don't need it. Unless you want to recover it back for me?" Sesshoumaru looked at her smirking.

"I… I can't do it. I'm not like that dead miko. She is very powerful. She can do it for you. I'm not that powerful to recover your arm. I'm so…" Kagome was cut when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"That's okay… You don't need to heal it. I'm used to use only one arm." exclaimed Sesshoumaru turning his glance to his castle nearing.

'I'm beginning to be soft to this girl. What is she doing to me?' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Is that your castle. It's very big." said Kagome. Sesshoumaru just accepted her compliment despite the fact that it was really big and it was the biggest castle of all the castles in Japan.

"Of course… I'm the one running it." said Sesshoumaru proud.

"You really have a full of pride, aren't you." Kagome said in a more statement way.

"Well, of course… I'm the Lord of the West. I should be more proud to it." exclaimed Sesshoumaru very proud. But deep inside, there's a sharp pain in his chest. His memories flashing all together. His physical appearance doesn't tell his emotions but his memories show more emotion than he is right now.

**I'm sorry if Sesshou acts like that. It's really hard acting as himself also confused. It took me sometime to write this.**

**Well… I hope you liked it…**

**Keep reviewing…**


	3. Confusion

**I'm very sorry if I updated late… I was busy having fun this Christmas break… Oh well… Tnx to all those who reviewed… On with the story…**

**Summary:**

With one night, a stoic youkai and a beautiful miko meet… They both get stuck together… They shared their past, memories and feelings… Will that be only a sharing of emotions or more deeper than they expected that can lead to their love and wanted to live their lives together… Sesskag…

**Disclaimer:**

Okay… Okay… I have said it many times already… I don't own Inuyasha… But I own Kuri…

When one meets another Chapter three – Confusion 

They arrived at his castle. Kagome was amazed on how really big his castle was.

"Kagome-chan!!!" Rin called out running towards her. She didn't notice Rin because she was busy looking at the castle.

Rin hugged Kagome. She stumbled backwards, hitting her butt. Rin hugged her tightly as if she's a teddy bear. She almost lost her breath because of the tightness. It's a good thing that Rin let go of her and ran towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just looked at them hugging until Rin let go of her and ran towards him embracing his leg.

"I missed you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Exclaimed Rin still hugging his feet. He simply patted Rin. Rin smiled and ran towards the castle.

Sesshoumaru almost stepped forward when he saw Kagome not moving looking down.

"What's wrong, girl? Aren't you going inside?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Huh?… Ah… Yes…" Kagome suddenly exclaimed with sadness in her voice.

'What's wrong with her? She suddenly changed her mood from earlier.' He thought to himself while looking at her walking towards the entrance. He sniffed the air. He smelled sadness, sorrow and… tears?

'Why is she crying?' He thought.

'I'll just have to ask her myself'

It was early in the morning and the group woke up. They all got ready in search for their two missing friends.

"Where the hell is Inuyasha and Kagome?!" Sango exclaimed.

"Calm down. I'm sure they're okay." Miroku replied.

"I hope that's true because if they come back, I'll burst into flames!"

They searched everywhere. They searched where the group would go. They also asked other villagers if they have seen a miko with strange clothes and a hanyou in red. But all of the answers did not change. They did not see anyone with the given appearance.

Kagome was led to her room after an hour sitting by the gardens looking at Rin. She had picked many flowers for just an hour. The flowers piled beside her. When Rin came back to her, she's carrying a handful of flowers giving it to her. Until a youkai maid came and asked her to follow her to her new room.

'It's kinda fast. I suddenly have my own room in this huge castle.' Kagome thought getting dizzy from all the turns they had walked.

'I'll probably lost by a minute in here.' Kagome sighed. The youkai stopped in a big door carved with a tree with cherry blossoms falling to the ground.

'It's beautiful.' Kagome gasped looking at the door with big eyes. Her thoughts were cut when the youkai giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kuri. I'm one of the maids in here. I'll be the one to serve you. Inside this door is your room. I'll open it for you." Kuri suggested.

When she opened the door, Kagome was shocked and gasped.

The room is extremely big. It has curtains of midnight blue and pictures of petals of cherry blossoms falling in pink. It was the first one that you will really notice for it covered the whole windows. The windows are as tall as the wall. You can see through the whole Western Lands. There is also a balcony in the other side of the windows. Next to it was the bed. It was a queen-sized bed with silver and golden sheets with a big picture of a moon in the middle of it.

'It looks really soft.' Kagome thought.

There were also a fireplace opposite of the bed. There are pillows in the carpet. You can sleep in it for it was as big as the bed. There's a big mirror not far from the fireplace. You can look yourself to it form head to feet. There's also a closet not far from the fireplace.

Kuri opened the closet for her. She almost gasped again. The room was as half as her room. It was filled with elegant kimonos. They had different colors and pictures in it.

"You will be changing into a kimono after you bathe. You will have your dinner with Milord and Rin. Your bath is ready beside this closet. I will be leaving you now, Kagome-sama." Kuri instructed her.

"Please… Just call me Kagome. I'm used to it that way." Kagome suddenly said startling Kuri.

"Yes… Kagome-chan…" Kuri said blushing before she left. Kagome giggled and exited the closet.

She entered the door beside it. She gasped. The bathing room was like a real hot spring. The water flowing the other side of the room like a small waterfall. The hot spring was extremely big.

Kagome got excited and quickly closed the door and stripped her clothes. She splashed through the water and swam to the corner. The hot spring was deep. Good thing there was a part of it that was shallow. There she stayed and relaxed herself. She suddenly remembered something.

'I forgot my supplies in my bag.' Kagome thought. She left her things with Sango's. She sighed and searched for any supplies that she can use. She saw a bucket of petals of rose and a some kind of an alternative of soap and shampoo. She got out of the water revealing her naked body. She picked the bucket and throw the pile to the water. The water quickly smelled rose. She picked the soap and shampoo or some king of something. She doesn't know what it was but it smelled very refreshing. She continued to wash her body and relaxed.

Sesshoumaru was looking up to his office window staring at the two. Kagome was leaning at a tree looking at the distant sky. Rin was coming back and out of nowhere picking flowers. Each time she comes back, she give Kagome a handful of flowers. He simply stared at Kagome.

'She's really beautiful.' Sesshoumaru thought.

' Of course she is. You loved her since you saw her the first time. ' Someone inside him spoke to him.

'I did not. And who are you judging me?' He exclaimed through his head.

' I'm your inner self. I know your true feelings and emotions for I'm you. ' The voice said.

'Says who?'

' Says me. And stop changing the subject. You know that I know that you really like her. '

Sesshoumaru did not answer. He saw Kuri came and talked to Kagome. The three left the garden.

'Do I really like her from the beginning? It's like when I saw her in my lands it's like I saw her somewhere that amazed me so much. It's like something hit me. I can't even control my own body.'

' That is called love. You know that. Well, maybe don't. You haven't experienced it. '

'Just shut up leave my head you damn ass.' Sesshoumaru said to the other voice. The voice did not answer.

'Guess he really did left. I sound really weird talking to myself in my head.'

Sesshoumaru thought to himself deeply.

'Am I really in love with her? That can't be… How can I, a very powerful youkai, actually fall in love with a human. A miko. And most especially…. My half brother's wench.' He thought growling to the name of his brother.

'No one can let me get so soft that easily.' Sesshoumaru thought growling. He left his office charging towards the dining room.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short and a little bit confusing… I'm really working myself out on writing this story... I'm sorry if I'm in a rush… I have to go somewhere else… Oops… Gotta run… My aunt's calling me… Review please… Tnx… **


	4. The song

**Thnx to all those who reviewed… I really appreciate it… And I'm very sorry if I updated late… Okay… I don't want to talk to much… So… On with the story!…**

**Summary:**

With one night, a stoic youkai and a beautiful miko meet… They both get stuck together… They shared their past, memories and feelings… Will that be only a sharing of emotions or more deeper than they expected that can lead to their love and wanted to live their lives together… Sesskag…

**Disclaimer:**

If you want to know it… Go back to chapter one… Oh… and I don't own the song Wherever You Are. The Southborder owns it… But I still own Kuri…

When one meets another Chapter four – The Song 

She had finished braiding her hair. She placed her hair in her shoulder. She looked at the mirror. She was surprised because she didn't think that the kimono she chose could make her look so beautiful.

She was wearing a deep blue kimono with pink cherry blossoms and an obi with an azure color that runs to her knees. She braided her hair with a pink ribbon that can match her kimono. She has slippers with the color of light blue.

Content of what she look, She sat to her bed and waited for someone to lead her to the dining room. After a while, someone knocked. She walked towards the door and opened it. She saw Kuri.

"I think you're already ready. You look beautiful! Uhhmm… sorry… P-please follow me." Said Kuri looking at her with awe.

Kagome giggled silently so that Kuri won't hear her. She followed Kuri.

She almost got dizzy for the turns they walked through. It was a long walk until Kuri stopped in front of a big double door. She opened the door. She was very shocked. The dining room is trice as big as her room. There are chandeliers that can easily be caught sight in the room in the ceiling that was too far that you need a big ladder to reach it. The table was so big that many families can fit to it. There was a symbol of a moon with an inu youkai painted in the front of the room. The rest were a window that was covered with crimson red curtains.

Kuri got her attention and led her to the way to her seat where it was in front of Rin and beside the master's chair where Sesshoumaru sat.

"Konbanwa, Kagome-chan!" Rin suddenly greeted her.

"Oh… Konbanwa, Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome also greeted them. Rin smiled at her. Sesshoumaru just nod his head without changing his stoic face.

"Kagome-chan! You looked beautiful today!" Kagome blushed and looked away so that no one will see it.

"Arigatou, Rin… You looked beautiful as well." Kagome also said to her shyly.

Sesshoumaru stayed quite secretly looking at Kagome. Afterwards, the food came. It was roast chicken with rice and carrots. They waited until Sesshoumaru eats. As soon as Sesshoumaru started eating, that's the time they will also start eating.

Their dinner was silent except Rin talking about what she wanted to learn from Kagome. Sesshoumaru was done first followed by Kagome then Rin. Sesshoumaru excused himself from the table and sent Rin to bed. Kagome was the last to leave.

Shippou managed to smell the scent of Kagome that was left in the cave.

"I smell Kagome in here but I smell another scent… It smells very familiar. It's a youkai but it's not Inuyasha." Shippou said sniffing the air.

"Where could be that two had gone to?" Miroku exclaimed thinking very hard.

Shippou then smelled a very familiar scent towards the woods.

"I… I smell… soil and dead." Shippou said shivering.

Then suddenly, Inuyasha with Kikyou appeared in front of them.

"Inuyasha! Where the hell you have gone to?! We were searching for you! Where's Kagome and why is Kikyou with you?" Sango said angrily.

"I'm sorry Sango. I can't travel with you anymore. I had chosen to go with Kikyou to hell." Inuyasha explained.

"Nani?! What are you saying? Do you know what you are doing?!" Sango shouted at him.

"I'm very sorry. You may choose to travel searching for the other shards, but I realized that I will be more than happy being with Kikyou." Inuyasha said. Beside him, Kikyou was smirking.

"Okay… If you won't join us anymore… Fine! We don't need you anymore! But tell us, Where's Kagome?" Sango said. Anger and flame can be seen in her eyes. Miroku, Shippou and Kirara stayed silent letting Sango do the shouting.

"Kagome's gone? Where did she go?" Inuyasha suddenly said worriedly.

"Well… we don't know. For what I know, we were waiting for you to come back. It was late that Kagome decided to go look for you. After that, she didn't go back. Now… What could have happened to her while searching for YOU!" Sango said sarcastically while acting like a child.

"Okay… At least we don't need to look for you. And obviously your not coming. Come on Sango. Let's leave them. Inuyasha don't need us anymore. Let's just look for Kagome." Miroku cut in and pulled Sango leading the way to the forest. He had felt the tension they are having so he decided to cut in and stop the two. They left looking at Inuyasha angrily.

"Where could have Kagome had gone to?" Inuyasha asked looking to his ex-friends.

"Don't think about her now. Your with me now and free. Now… Shall we?" Kikyou said smirking at Inuyasha. A portal to hell suddenly appeared. Kikyou's arm circled to his arm then they walked together towards the portal looking at each other smiling.

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his chair in the dining room waiting for his guest to arrive. Suddenly, the door opened then she came in.

He stared at her astonishingly but his face stayed stoic. He felt Kagome got happy and excited then nervous when she saw him looking at her.

She sat to her seat next to him. She stared at her secretly that no one would notice. He examined her with every move she took. She glanced at her talking to Rin then blushing then she looked to him. She greeted him. He simply nodded. He stared at her until the food came. When he started eating, he examined Kagome while she eats.

'She's polite and neat. Most of all, she look beautiful with that kimono I provided her. Hmmm…' He thought to himself still looking at her while eating.

'Why am I always captivated with her? What is she doing to me?' Sesshoumaru thought shaking his head mentally.

He finished eating and waited for them to finish. After all of them had finished, He stood up and walked Rin to her room for her to sleep. He tucked Rin to her bed then left.

He decided to go to his room as well. He stopped and looked to the window. He saw Kagome in the garden sitting at the tree that she sat earlier. He ran with his youkai speed to the garden.

Kagome decided to go to the gardens to have a little fresh air. It's a good thing that she remembered the way towards the garden.

She sat to the tree where she sat earlier. She looked to the stars and got captured to its beauty. She thought about Inuyasha.

'Where did Inuyasha have gone? I know his' been with Kikyou all the time but it's not the same when he doesn't come back till morning. Oh… Inuyasha… Where are you?' Kagome thought. She didn't realize a tear came down on her face.

She wiped it and a song suddenly came to her mind. Sesshoumaru looked at her with awe.

'She looked more beautiful when the moonlight emits her. Hmmm… This seems very familiar.' He thought then suddenly he smelled water down salt.

'Could she be crying? Why?' He thought curious.

Then suddenly, Kagome hummed a song. After a while she got deeper and began singing the song.

"I love to see the oceans beauty

And the moon that shines above

Alone in the sand looking at the stars

Wishing someday I will find true love

Would it be nice to see the morning

With the one you love the most

Would it be nice to say good night

To the one you hold so close

To your heart

To your heart"

Kagome continued singing. He got more amazed than ever.

'She sang beautiful. Like an angel.' He thought looking at her.

"The wind that blows the dove

Is the wind that blows my love

Hope it will find its way to you

Wherever you are

I love to sit in fields in green

Looking deeply through the sky

Watching the birds as they fly by

Hoping someday faith will bring me true love

Would it be nice to hold someone

So dear and near your heart

Would it be nice to hear those words

I love you from the one

That you love

That you love"

Kagome cried a little giving curiosity to Sesshoumaru.

"The wind that blows the dove

Is the wind that blows my love

Hope it will find its way to you

Wherever you are

I'd love to see myself one day

In the arms of someone

Who will share her life with me selflessly

Someday you will find your way

To where… ohhhh

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeaaaah ohhh

The wind that blows the dove

Is the wind that blows my love

Hope it will find its way to you

Wherever you are

The wind that blows the dove

Is the wind that blows my love

Hope it will find its way to you

Wherever you are

Wherever you… are"

As soon as the song was finished, suddenly, Kagome burst into tears. Sesshoumaru felt the urge to comfort her. He walked towards her.

**Sorry if both Kagome and Sesshoumaru are Very Weird!… I just don't have enough more space on my mind to think on what will happen next… If you don't understand the chapter, just say it to me… I'll improve the things I lack on this story…**

**Sorry if I don't reply to your reviews… I was so busy I always forgot… Don't worry… I'll try my best to remember it…**

**Reviews:**

**monkeyface89is 2 lazy 2log in: **

Thnz 4 singing dat song… It was really cute…

**lyn: **

Don't worry… I had my plans on this story written… I just always 4got to update… I'm really sorry…

**princess van titan: **

Thnx 4 reviewing… I'm trying to straighten up my grammar… My cousin always sez dat to me… But I'll try to remember it… I'm going to put it on my list… Thnx again…

**Inulover2004:**

Like I said, I waz very busy with my exams and projects… Sometimes I don't have enough time to surf the net… Please try to understand…

**KougasGrl1188:**

Thnx 4 the comment… I'm sorry if the chapters are short… I'm always busy and always on the run… But I'll try my best to write this story until the end of the story…

**sesshoumarulov4l:**

Thnx… I'm trying my best to update more earlier… I'll update more faster but don't expect too much…

**Crash:**

Thnx 4 reviewing… Ha! I'm tired of saying it all over and over again… I'll try to update more faster… Okay… But really… Don't expect too much… I'm lazy sometimes…

**Jaymee:**

We're both same… I'm a really big fan of Sess/Kag pairing… I got a file full of stories of Inuyasha… Well, all of them are Sess/Kag fics… But don't worry… I have other anime fics… Oh… I almost forgot… Thnx 4 reviewing…

**Thnx to all those who reviewed… I'm really sorry if I don't reply on the previous chapters… But next time… Okay… That's it for today…**

**Please Review!!!…**


	5. What's wrong?

**Hey people… I'm back again… I'm very very sorry if I update very late… I just don't have the time to use the internet… it's stress time this quarter so I don't have much time to do the things I wanna do… some months to go before summertime here… **

**I know I talk too much… so… On with the story…**

**Summary:**

With one night, a stoic youkai and a beautiful miko meet… They both get stuck together… They shared their past, memories and feelings… Will that be only a sharing of emotions or more deeper than they expected that can lead to their love and wanted to live their lives together… Sesskag…

**Disclaimer:**

I'm tired of saying it… Just go back to chap one if you like to know…

When one meets another Chapter five – What's wrong? 

Kagome was surprised when an arm wrapped to her waist. She looked back. It was Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru said with a little kind tone in his tone.

"Sesshoumaru! You really surprised me. What are you doing?" Kagome replied shivering to his embrace.

"You're still not answering my question."

"I… I'm sorry… It's just that I'm worried about my friends."

"No… I know that's not the problem… There's something that had happened… Also a connection to why I saw you alone without your group." Sesshoumaru exclaimed serious.

'I can't tell him…' Kagome thought looking at him. His face was solemn.

'He's serious… oh… what the heck… He doesn't even care about my feelings… about my life…'

"I'm just… It's because that Inuyasha had been gone somewhere. We don't know where he goes so I decided to look for him myself. I can't find him anywhere until you found me. That's all. I guess he was with Kikyou. I don't even care of him anymore. I'm… I'm just scared of being… alone…" She explained. She was ready to run to her room, but Sesshoumaru won't let her go.

"Sesshoumaru?…" She looked up at him. He was closing to her. His golden orbs connected to her deep blue eyes. He was leaning closer. He sniffed her.

'Hmm… She smelled cherry blossoms that had been already bloomed in spring. It intoxicate me… What the hell is she doing to me?… Wh… What am I doing!' He thought to himself awakening to his senses. He was an inch close to her as if ready to kiss her. Realizing to their position, he stood up and looked at her. They exchange glances confusion in their eyes. He then turned and left back to his castle.

Kagome followed him retreat.

'What the hell was that?… What is Sesshoumaru trying to do?…' She stayed at the garden thinking about what happened earlier. She gave up when she can't find answers to her head. She stood up and head back to her bedchamber.

"Miroku… What are… we… going to… do?… Inuyasha's… gone and… Kagome's… gone… missing…" Sango cried leaning to Miroku's chest.

"Don't worry Sango… Shippou and Kirara are here for you. I'm right here always." He said to her smiling.

Sango looked up to Miroku. He rubbed the tears in her face with his thumb leaning closer. Their faces were an inch close to each other when Miroku done something that he shouldn't have done.

"Hentai!" Sango shouted leaving a twitching Miroku on the ground with a big red hand mark n his face.

Sesshoumaru was in his bedchamber thinking of what had happened earlier. He was really confused and he knows Kagome was too.

'What am I thinking!… What did came through over me to do that?' He thought to himself. He walked towards the balcony and looked to the moon that shines brightly to his land.

'Whatever that feeling means, I will not allow it to continue any further.'

**I'm really sorry if it's too short… I can't think of any good ideas lately… I've been very busy going in and out of the house… I was very busy… Especially school… I'm close to graduating… next year… Okay… I'm over reacting… Ha!… I'm stressed right now… Thanks again to those who reviewed…**

**If some part of this story is very confusing, feel free t ask… I can answer it with a snap… thank you very much… ;p**


	6. Eyes of love?

**Hiya… me again… sorry if I have to re-update this chapter… I got some mistakes about the story… if you don't want to read it anymore, It's okay… I just re-edited a small part of the story… I'm really sorry if I have to do this… please understand… people make mistakes too… ;p**

**Summary:**

With one night, a stoic youkai and a beautiful miko meet… They both get stuck together… They shared their past, memories and feelings… Will that be only a sharing of emotions or more deeper than they expected that can lead to their love and wanted to live their lives together… Sesskag…

**Disclaimer:**

I'm tired of saying it… Just go back to chap one if you like to know… But I don't own Leanne Rimes' Looking Through Your Eyes…

When one meets another Chapter six – eyes of love? 

Such a peaceful morning came in a new day. Birds are chirping, flying freely. It dropped in a balcony in a big castle. Then it flew away when someone came in the balcony. She thought about how she would escape this place so big.

'It's so big but like a prison for me. That idiot! What is he thinking!' Kagome's thoughts were disturbed when she heard someone enter her room. She entered her room, there was no one. She looked left and right, there's really no one.

"Maybe it's just my imagination." She laughed to herself.

"What imagination?" Kagome got surprised when someone suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Oh, it's just you. Sess… I…" She stopped when Sesshoumaru suddenly exclaimed to her.

"I told you not to call me that. Have some respect. I'm the Lord of the Western Lands. You're just here to teach my child. You don't have the right to call me that." He looked at her with no emotions revealed but the way he said it, he seems angry.

"Yeah yeah, Fluffy." Kagome giggled from the way he reacted.

"What did you say! I'm warning you! If you repeat that again, you'll regret it. Very much." He said quite very angry.

"What? Fluffy? It's a cute name. Don't you think?" She joke Sesshoumaru.

'That's it. She's gonna get it.'

Sesshoumaru suddenly moved her to the wall. Surprised at the attack, she let herself go away to the wall. It slammed in her back. She screamed hard for pain. She can't escape now. His left hand is on her shoulders.

'I'm dead meat.'

"Don't tell me I warned you. You wanted me to kill you right now." He said to her his face an inch close to her. She closed her eyes shut expecting more pain than ever. But nothing happened except she felt him move his hand to her cheek. He traced his finger to her cheeks, feeling it smooth.

She gulped.

'What is he doing?' She thought looking in his eyes. She looked in his golden orbs. She was been given the chance to be able to escape from him but, her body won't budge. She just stared at his eyes like she's been hypnotized.

So as Sesshoumaru. When she looked at him in his eyes, he can't avoid also looking in her eyes.

'I feel like I'm in a pool of water.' He thought. As he continued to look, he noticed that most of her eyes was telling that she was very troubled.

'What could be her problem?' He thought while moving closer to her, ready to kiss her.

'Could it be me?' When he thought of that, it felt like he's guilty.

She was about to close her eyes ready to kiss when suddenly Sesshoumaru moved away.

'Huh? What was that for? I was kinda having some happy time when he stopped. Oh gosh! What am I thinking!' She thought looking at him questionably. She blushed a little.

"Is that the kind of punishment you want to do to me?" She questioned him wanting to burst with laughter.

'Said yes. Said yes! And I will gladly let you.'

'What the hell!' She thought like there's another person in her mind.

He moved to the door. Then stopped.

"You'll be teaching Rin today. And… don't call me that name in front of many people. This time, you'll really regret it." He said then moved out of the door.

"And that's what you call weirdo." She said moving to the bathroom.

He leaned his back on the door, thinking.

'What came up to me that time? But… am I really the one who caused her that problem?' He thought to himself looking at the ceiling.

'Why am I feeling this way? Like I know her very much.'

Knowing that Kagome will not be in her room, he entered her room exhaling her smell. He knew that Kagome was in the bathroom. Probably taking a bath. While standing there still like a fool, he heard someone singing.

'It's Kagome, again.' He thought.

"_Look at the sky, tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The Heaven's are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes  
I see the Heaven's each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know my life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes_

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes.

I look at myself, instead I see us  
Whoever I am, now it feels like enough  
And I see a girl who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes.

And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to grow  
And there is so much I remember  
Underneath the open sky, with you forever

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes.  
Looking through your eyes."

Then he heard a giggle from her.

'She really sang beautiful.' He thought. Soon he realized he was leaning in the door of the bathroom. He stood then exited the door of the room.

She opened the door of the bathroom.

'Funny. I thought I felt like someone's right in front of this door. Hmmm… Maybe it's just my imagination.'

Contended on the kimono she picked, she tried it on. It's very simple. It has a color of turquoise blue with no designs at all. She had a matching slippers with the same color.

She looked at the mirror.

'Looks good to me.' She thought. She still looked pretty in a simple dress.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Kuri."

"You can come in. I'm already dressed."

Kuri entered the room. The time he looked at Kagome, she almost drop her mouth open.

"Well? Do I look okay? As if you seen a ghost."

"Oh, no Miss Kagome. You look very pretty."

"Remove the miss. Just Kagome."

"Uh… Alright K-Kagome… But I will be using the miss again if Lord Sesshoumaru is here." Kuri said.

She stared at Kagome. Then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kagome questioned her.

"Oh nothing special. It's just you're really pretty. I just think that Lord Sesshoumaru will like it."

"And what would I like?"

Kuri almost jump when Sesshoumaru appeared behind her.

"Oh, ah… Lord Sesshoumaru it's just that…" She stopped when Kagome cut in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What are you doing here? I thought that you would be downstairs." Kagome exclaimed.

'Hooh, she saved me from that last minute.' Kuri said mouthing a thank you to Kagome. She winked at Kuri. Sesshoumaru looked at them.

"What are you two doing?" He questioned both of them.

"Oh, nothing special. Kuri you may leave now. It seems that Sesshoumaru-sama will be leading the way down." She smiled at her. Sesshoumaru looked at her angrily.

"Yes Miss Kagome. Excuse me Lord Sesshoumaru." She excused herself bowing to the both of them then left.

He looked at her awe with the way she look.

'In a simple dress, she looked radiant.' He thought looking at her down then up. The rest, he stared at her.

Silence lingered in the room. You could almost here the birds chirping. Getting irritated to the silence, she thought of breaking it.

"So, what are you doing here? Aren't you to be downstairs waiting for me?"

"I 'm just wondering what's taking you so long, so I just came here personally. Aren't you happy that I'm here?" He smirked at her.

"Uh, like I would like it. Well, aren't we going down?" She questioned him moving towards him.

He waited for her to go outside the door then closed the door, then walked slowly for her to catch up leading the way.

"Hey! Are there anything you wanted to say to me?" Kagome shouted for him to hear having a hard time to catch up to him with her kimono.

"You'll be teaching Rin today with what you know. Reading, dancing, writing, manners, anything… You'll be the one who'll make the schedule. You'll budget your time. Everyday, you'll teach her all of that until she know all of it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand that."

"And quit that language you are using. It's very unnerving."

"Okay, okay."

They arrived at the dining table where they will eat.

"Kagome-chan! You look beautiful!" She shouted embracing her.

"You look beautiful too. I'll be teaching you starting today. Okay?"

"Yay!" She shouted happily waving her hands.

He just looked at them. He's happy that Rin like it.

All of them walked towards their seat, Sesshoumaru being the Lord in the Master's chair, Rin at her left, Kagome at her right. Sesshoumaru helped Rin sit. Kagome was about to sit to herself when Sesshoumaru moved the chair for her to sit. He leaned to her ear.

"I forgot to tell you. You look very beautiful today." He whispered in her ear.

She suddenly blushed then looked down so that no one would not see it. Sesshoumaru just smirked then looked at her.

Not relating to anything, Rin looked at the both of them questionably.

**Sorry that I have to change the other parts of the story… I forgot that Sesshoumaru had only one arm.. I'm really sorry… next time, I'll remember that…**

**Review…. Review… ;p**


	7. The talk

**Sorry if I updated very late... I'm very busy right now with school... It's about vacation here and I'm excited... Anywayz... Hope you like the continuation of the story...**

**Disclaimer:**

I'm tired of saying it… Just go back to chap one if you like to know…

When one meets another Chapter seven – The talk 

"Kagome-chan!…" Rin shouted while running to her.

The dinner was over and it's very quite, except Rin blabbering about her new lessons and her new teacher. All Sesshoumaru and Kagome had done was eat, keep quite and look at each other. After the dinner, He excused himself from the table and reminded Rin to be good and also a one last look at Kagome. A minute has passed before he looked away but for Kagome, it's like it had been a whole day.

"Hi Rin-chan… it's been many months ago since we saw each other. Isn't it?" Kagome questioned her smiling.

"I never thought of it as months, it's like been years!" Rin replied with a big demonstration of her hands making a big circle and her mouth with an "o" shape.

"Oh Rin… you're such a joker and very cute." Kagome said pinching Rin's cheek.

"So, Rin. Shall we start?"

"Yay! What will you teach me now, Kagome-chan?"

'Hmmm…' she had been thinking of what to teach Rin first but never came up one. So, she thought of teaching her to write first.

"Okay… Rin… I'm going to teach you to write first…" She replied.

"Yay!" She smiled at her then took the supplies they needed to write.

(Back to Sesshoumaru)

'Uhhh… I can't think straight…' Sesshoumaru thought to himself while looking to his papers.

He's been thinking about Kagome lately. He can't concentrate with his work.

'Uhhh…' He stood up then looked at the window. He decided to take a walk to get fresh air.

When he arrived at the garden, he saw Kagome and Rin picking flowers. Rin saw Sesshoumaru then ran up to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin hugged his right foot.

"So, Rin… How's Kagome-chan's teaching you?…" He asked patting her head. Kagome arrived a little while. She looked at them.

"It was fun Sesshoumaru-sama… First she thought me how to write then read then we decided to pick flowers for the flower arranging… It was really fun…" Rin continued not stopping.

Kagome looked at them both proudly. Sesshoumaru looked at her still no emotions.

"Oh… Sesshoumaru I'm going back to the flower garden… I have to pick flowers… Bye Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin waved goodbye while skipping her feet.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru was left together.

Silence.

"So, how's Rin doing?…"

"She's really a good learner… She gets what I teach her quickly…"

"Hmmm…"

"You really have some good child huh?…" Kagome said looking at him smile on her face. He looked at her. Their eyes locked again.

Kagome was the first one to break the spell.

"So, what are you doing here?… I thought you have work…" Kagome asked him.

"Something is disturbing me with my thoughts. I decided to talk a walk here to have fresh air."

"Oh…"

Silence.

"I'm going back now to Rin…"

"Hmmm…"

Kagome walked back to the flower garden. Sesshoumaru found him a place to sit in the grass. He looks at them both. He looked at Rin.

'Sigh… It's been many years since I got Rin… It's about time that someone would teach her manners in this mansion.' He thought looking at Kagome. He never left his look at her.

Kagome finished teaching Rin about flower arranging. She decided to teach her how to dance.

"Yay!"

Sesshoumaru looked at them both. First he looked at Kagome then Rin then Kagome. He's observing the two dance.

'Good…' He stood up then walked to them.

"Good… You know how to dance…" He said to Kagome.

"Of course I know how to dance. I'm one of the good dancers in school. Hmph…" Kagome snubbed Sesshoumaru.

He simply smirked her remark.

"I bet you don't dance well. So much for the Lord of the West." Kagome exclaimed giggling a little. He looked at her angrily.

"Rin… class is ended. You may go look for Jaken. Play with him for a while." He said looking at Kagome as if threatening her.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Rin…" He looked at Rin but not frightening the child.

"Oookay…" She ran to the castle.

He heard Rin shout for Jaken. Then he looked back at Kagome.

"So, you're one of the good dancers in… What you call that?…"

"School… It's where children go to learn things… Like what I teach Rin now…"

"Hmmm…"

"Uhhhmmm…" Kagome said nodding.

"Are you mocking me?…" He asked.

"Oh no n o no… I was just replying…"

"Okay… If you're one of the best dancers in what you call school, show me then."

He snaked his arm at Kagome's waist. Being a one-arm youkai, Kagome placed her arms at his shoulders.

They danced smoothly. Kagome locked her eyes on him. They continued to dance until Sesshoumaru leaned forward, making their gap closer.

"I might say… You're really are a good dancer." He said whispering in her ear. She continued to look at his eyes as if possessed.

As if their world was gone. He brushed his lips to hers. He kissed her smoothly. Demanding a reply, he darted his tongue to her lips. Kagome opened her mouth not having any hesitant. He roamed his tongue to her mouth not leaving any part untouched.

He broke the kiss, letting Kagome to breathe. She was panting hard. He's getting more aroused.

Not letting her to get more air, he kissed her passionately and more demanding. His tongue and her tongue met. Their tongues danced in their mouth. He bit her lower lip. She moaned. It lasted for many minutes until he released her. Both of them were panting very hard.

"Kagome…" He said.

"Sesshoumaru…" She replied. They looked at each other.

Sesshoumaru left her. Again, both were confused.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

The sun already had set eight hours ago. They all had finished eating their dinner. Sesshoumaru had already tucked Rin to her bed. He was walking to the corridor when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome" He called out to her.

"Yes… Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Silence.

"What you wanna talk about with me?…"

"You're going to sleep with me in my bedchamber." He suddenly exclaimed leaving a shocked Kagome.

"What?…" Kagome asked him as if she didn't here what he said.

"You're sleeping with me." He pulled her to his room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

When they came to his room, he pushed her to his bed.

"W.. What are you gonna do?…" She asked.

"Hmm… What are you talking about?… I just wanted you and me to talk…" He said going to the chair that lay in the center of the room.

"Ookay… So… What you wanna talk about…" She said asking him.

"Did you put a spell on me?…" He said.

"Of course not… I don't know any other spell… Why?…"

"Nothing really…"

'She didn't put a spell on me them why am I feeling something very disturbing.'

"So, my half brother doesn't take care you much."

"What do you mean?…"

"Of course… you've been with my brother for about a year now fighting with him, but he didn't even taught you how to use your powers wisely."

"What…"

"Of course… He thinks of you as a shard hunter only who will get all the shards to him and also a weapon to the other youkais and even also Naraku. The next thing you'll know… He's gone with the dead miko."

"Hey… don't say things like… Even if you two are brothers, I know him very well than you do… You two just hate each other and just wanted to kill him." She said tears almost coming out of her eyes.

"Isn't Inuyasha missing?… I just thought that maybe he had gone with the dead miko to hell…"

"He wouldn't do that… He'll never leave me…"

"Like he would…"

Silence. The night was very dark. He can't see Kagome clearly. But he could smell salted water from her. He decided to change the subject. He felt that he doesn't want Kagome to cry anymore.

"So, you have said you came from the future?" She looked at him then looked down and answered.

"Yes…"

"How did you and Inuyasha met?…" She looked up again to see his golden orbs. Then, she told the whole story to him. (I'm sure you know already the story.)

"Hmmm…" He looked at her curiously.

"So what's the future look like?"

"Oh… Uhhmmm… It's far more technolized than this time… It has more buildings and more technology is developed…"

"Hmmm…"

"I want to see it myself… I want you to take me there some other time when I'm not very busy." He said.

"You'll never like that place I'm sure… It's full of humans…"

"Doesn't matter… I want to know what it looks like… I know Inuyasha had already gone to your time many times now…"

"Yeah… my brother already knows him…" She yawned a little. A little sign that she wanted to sleep.

"Okay… Let's sleep now… You have many things to do tomorrow."

"Where will I sleep?…"

"There in the bed…"

"You…"

"In the bed, of course…"

"What?…"

"Don't worry… I'm not going to bite you…" He smirked.

"Yeah… Yeah…" He had gone to the other side of the bed then laid down.

'I thought…' She looked at him.

'Nah…' She was trying to escape the room when he began to talk.

"If you try to escape, I'll lock you to your room and you'll never leave again."

'Oooppss… I don't want to be locked up in one room.' She felt his remark as a threat.

She gone back to the bed then laid there.

"Good girl." He said to his back. He heard a giggle from her. He smiled.

'Okay… That's only what he wants… No harm done…'

Sesshoumaru moved beside her then, being the one in the left side of the bed, embraced her with his one arm. He looked at her with his golden eyes then it closed. She looked at him sleep.

'What is this feeling I'm having now?… It's very strange… I always feel this when I'm with him.' She looked at him one last time then took her sleep for herself.


	8. The comeback

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm tired of saying it… Just go back to chap one if you like to know…**

**When one meets another **

**Chapter Eight – The comeback **

Kagome opened her eyes when she heard a bird chirping outside. She got up then rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at her surroundings.

'Hey… This is not my room… Where am I?…'

She looked at the outline of every room. The curtains, the bed, the furnitures, etc.

'Oh yeah… I remember… I slept at Sesshoumaru's room… But still it's a mystery… Why did he want me to sleep here… Oh well… At least it's comfortable…' She thought.

'Speaking of Sesshoumaru, where is he?…' she looked at every angle of the room. No one. She got up then walked to the balcony. Her hair swayed with the wind.

"Hmmm… What a nice morning…" she stretched her arms.

"So, you're awake…" Surprised and being at the end bars of the balcony, she felt her body forward, then about to fall when an arm circled her waist.

"What are you doing, wench?… Are trying to kill yourself?… You didn't have the chance to say goodbye…" He said smirking at her.

"I'm not trying to kill myself, you dimwit… I was surprised… got it… Why do you always do that?…" She remarked to his face.

His face came back to his stoic face then turned around.

"You're going to lead me to your time. I want to see myself what you're talking about that place…"

"Really?… Then I can go back to my place?… I can see Mom again and grandpa and Sota… Can I go back to see my group also?…"

"No you can't… You can only see your family…" He said facing her.

"Why the heck am I not able to see Inuyasha?…" she said shouting at him.

"Because you can't… got it… or… you want to die here… right now… without being able to see your family?…" he moved forward cornering her to the bars.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Kaede and Inuyasha are also my family…"

"So, you want to die right now?…"

"No… I just want to see them…" Tears started to whelp at her eyes. She looked down so that Sesshoumaru will not be able to see it. She did not know that he could smell it.

Silence.

"Alright… you'll be able to see them… but after we go to your time for a week…"

"It's a bit long… but I'm happy I'll be able to see them all… Thanks Sesshou…" she hugged him with her arms circling his neck her face buried on his chest. Without realizing, he circled his arm to her waist. Kagome looked up at him seeing him gazing at her. The only difference is that his face is not stoic anymore, but something she really didn't expect. But still she doesn't know what that face means.

He leaned forward feeling her breath before kissing her. This did not surprise her. She closed her eyes and let Sesshoumaru take over her mind. Given a chance, He kissed her gently. He darted his tongue to her lips. She quickly opened up. He entered her mouth. Their tongues danced inside between their mouths. Couldn't resist anymore, he hardened his kiss to her, demanding for more. He tasted her like honey so sweet. Kagome answered his kiss. He nipped her lower lip until it was swollen.

They continued to kiss until both of them lost their breaths. Sesshoumaru released her then looked at her. She looked back.

Silence. They continued to look at each other, questionably.

"Uhhhmmm… Excuse me…" She broke then gone towards the door and exited. She leaned at the door with her back.

'What happened back there?…' She thought while touching her lips.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

She didn't have her things with her so she waited for Sesshoumaru. She didn't have classes with Rin because they're going back to her home. Rin almost screamed pleading to come with them but Sesshoumaru insisted that she stay in here with Jaken for safety.

"_Don't worry… We'll be back in a week… We'll come there next time with you… Okay…" Sesshoumaru said to Rin._

"_Yes… Sesshoumaru – sama…" Rin said looking down._

"_Jaken… You take care of Rin while I'm gone…" He said looking at Jaken threateningly._

"_Kagome – chan… Promise you'll come back…" Rin said embracing her._

"_Don't worry… Rin – chan… I'll come back… Promise…" She embraced her._

"_Kagome… You wait for me outside… I'll have some more things to attend to…" He said to her. Kagome had her back at Sesshoumaru then walked towards outside._

"That jerk… He made a lady wait for him outside… He's such an asshole…" Kagome said stomping at the grass.

"Who's an asshole?…" He said while walking towards her.

"Oh nothing…" she said then turned back on him. He had his knee on the ground then waited for her.

"What are you doing?…"

"I'm insisting you to climb at my back if you don't want to fall."

"Oh…" She climbed at his back then he jumped up and ran fast.

'Inuyasha carries me like this…' She thought while leaning her head at his back.

"Is there something wrong?…" he said looking at his back.

"No… nothing… Just memories… You have no business to know it…" she replied not moving.

They continued to travel until they reached at Goshinboku tree.

"Go down there… We'll be more closely there to our destination…" she said while pointing at the tree.

"Why go down there when we are closer?…"

"I just wanted to walk there for a little while…"

He came down then helped her get down. Kagome walked towards the tree then touched it. She looked at the tree for a minute then looked at him.

"Shall we continue?…" He said to her.

"Oh… yeah…" She led the way until they reached the well. She sat in the lip of the well and looked at the bottom.

"Okay… Here we are…"

"In a well… What are we supposed to do here?…"

"This well connects your time to my time… So… we'll have to jump inside…" He did not move.

"Are we going or not?… Or you don't want to come with me… Okay… Suit yourself…" she said while readying herself to jump. She felt an arm circled her waist then the last time she saw she was falling in the well. A light engulfed them both and then darkness. She opened her eyes and met the eyes of amber. His arm is still at her waist. He jumped up without reassuring her if she's okay. They landed safely. He released her then closed his nose. She looked at him.

"I did warn you that this place is full of humans…" she said walking towards the temple door. He looked her and followed her. She opened the door. The smell became much stronger. She continued to walk outside then she stretched. She looked at him then smiled. Sesshoumaru was still inside the temple.

"Come on Sesshoumaru… I thought you wanted to go in my time so here we are…" She pulled him outside the temple. She walked towards her house not minding the demon that has been pulled by her. They arrived at the entrance of her house. She opened the door and entered.

"Mom… Sota… Grandpa… I'm back…" There were footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Kagome… you're back…" Her mother said embracing her.

"Onee – chan!…"

"Hey… Sota… Being a good boy…" She said patting his head.

"Of course…" He said smiling. He noticed then the demon. She looked at what he's looking at then remembered the demon.

"Oh… Yeah… This is Sesshoumaru… He's the brother… Well… The half brother of Inuyasha…" she said walking beside him. Sesshoumaru just looked at them not talking.

"Nice to meet you…" Her mother said while nodding.

"I'll make you some tea…" Her mother said then exited to the kitchen. Sota looked at him.

"Sota… you lead him to the living room… Okay… While I help mother…"

"Y-yeah… Sure…" he said while walking to the living room. Sesshoumaru followed him.

"You can sit there if you want." Sota said pointing at the couch. Sota sat himself beside him.

Silence.

"So… you're the brother of Inuyasha… You look exactly like him… But not that much…"

Silence.

Sota opened the television. Sesshoumaru looked at curiously.

"What's that thing?…"

"Oh this… It's a television… It can show you many things… It can show you games, programs, shows, many more… You can control it by using this remote control…" He said while lifting up the remote. Sesshoumaru continued to look at it.

"Both of you are interested in this kind of things… like it's the first time you have seen a television…"

"It is his first time…" Kagome said while punching him in the head.

"Is he also in the past?…"

"Yeah…" she said while sitting next to Sesshoumaru and Sota sitting at the other couch. Kagome's mother offered them some tea.

"So… Sesshoumaru… What brings you here in our time?…" Her mother asked.

"I wanted to see for myself what the future look like…" He replied.

"Oh… Kami – sama!…" Kagome's grandpa said while entering the living room.

"Grandpa… This is Sesshoumaru… He is the Lord of the Western Land in the past…" Kagome said.

"Oh… Kami…" Her grandpa said while fainting.

"Father!…" Her mother said assisting him to his room.

"That's so cool!… You're the Lord of the Western Lands… So you can command those who are lower rank of you… You can do anything you like…" Sota said curiously.

"There are also many things to do… You have to be responsible to do those things to maintain your kingdom…"

"Whooh… Grandpa is okay… He's not interested in demons…" Kagome said while entering the living room. Sesshoumaru lifted his other brow.

"Oh… Kagome… I forgot to tell you… We have to go to your cousin's house in Kyoto… Are you coming with us?…" Her mother said.

"Perhaps not… I'll have to keep track of my studies… and also I have to keep an eye on Lord Sesshoumaru to make sure he doesn't scare anymore humans…" She said smiling.

"Mom… Do I have to come with you?…" Sota said.

"Of course my dear… You are the reason why we have to come there?…"

"How long will you be there at Kyoto?…" Kagome questioned.

"I think we'll be there for about a week… You have to wait for us until we return… In that case you can do anything you want… Except dangerous things that are not prohibited for you… And take care of the house while I'm gone… Okay… And also take care of yourself… We'll leave in the morning so we will arrive there early okay…"

"Okay…" she said sighing.

The next morning… 

"Bye now…" Her mother said.

"Bye…" Kagome said waving goodbye.

After that, she entered the house.

'Okay… so I'll be stuck here all week with this demon…' She thought while sighing.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I'm very sorry if I updated late... It's now summer and I'm having a good time... ;p I'll update soon...**


	9. Oh no! Writer's block

**Ei… I hope you're not mad at me… I didn't update this month… I was sooo busy this summer… I having sooo much fun… I can't think of any continuation of this story… If you would like me to continue this fic, feel free to write… reviews… get it… you can also help me… give me ideas… I'm in a writer's block… please… reviews… ;p**


	10. Weak

**When one meets another**

**Chapter nine - Weak**

"Hey! Sesshoumaru! Hurry up!"

Sesshoumaru sighed at Kagome's remark. She's been running around the store searching a better outfit for him.

**Flashback**

_The sun flickered through the window waking up Kagome. She sat up then rubbed her eyes. She stretched her arms up. She didn't notice the figure within the corner of the room where there was no shade of sun._

"_How long will you do that nonsense?"_

_Kagome was startled. She almost jumps out of the bed. She looked for the person who said that. Her eyes reached the corner of the room._

"_Oh gosh! You startled me."_

_She looked at him questionably._

"_What are you doing here? I thought you were at Souta's room."_

"_I'm not the kind of youkai who wakes up real late."_

"_I'm really sorry! I was just missing the feeling of sleeping on my own bed!" She said sarcastically._

"_Hmph" Sesshoumaru stood up then walked towards the door and stopped. He looked at her._

"_You might want to cover up your body. You don't want me to see your naked body. Aren't you?" He smirked. He received a scream as a reply. Kagome covered herself with the sheets. He walked out of the room. _

"_HENTAI!"_

_A few minutes later, Kagome walked down the stairs. Sesshoumaru sat at the couch waiting for her to come down. She walked to the kitchen not looking at him. He followed her._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm making us breakfast."_

"_I don't eat human food."_

"_What will you eat then?"_

"_I prefer not to eat."_

"_What? Oh, I forgot. You're a youkai. You can survive a day without eating anything."_

"_A week."_

"_Whatever. But even you don't want our food, at least try eating it first. It's delicious. It's like what you eat in your castle."_

_Kagome continued to make the food. Sesshoumaru walked back to the living room._

_After 30 minutes, she finished making the food._

"_Hey, Sesshoumaru! Eat something!" There was no reply. She walked to the living room. There was no Sesshoumaru. She walked outside looking for him while carrying the food._

"_Sesshoumaru! Where are you?" She can't find him._

"_Sigh. Where did that demon go?" She sat at the grass then leaned her back on the tree._

"_Sesshoumaru!" She called out the last time._

"_I thought I told you to call me with respect." Upon hearing his voice, she looked everywhere._

"_Where are you, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru jumped down from the branch of the tree. Kagome almost spilled the food._

"_Would you stop popping out of nowhere? Where were you?" He pointed up the tree._

"_Oh. Ok. You wanna eat?"_

"_No."_

"_At least try it."_

"……"

"_Please."_

"…_.."_

"_Unfair. What a waste. I had a hard time making this food."_

"…_.."_

"_I might as well throw it."_

"_Alright. I'll eat it."_

"_Yes!"_

_Sesshoumaru looked at the food. Slowly, he picked up the food and placed it into his mouth with Kagome looking at him._

"_Well? Does it taste good?"_

"_Apparently, not good."_

"_Oh, shucks! I need more practice. Here. Finish it up." She gave the food to Sesshoumaru, who gladly, but not noticeable, accepted the food. Kagome came back in the house and ate the food._

"_Well, it tastes good. That jerk doesn't know what real food is."_

_Meanwhile._

'_Hmm… Taste good. She's a good cooker too. Maybe, I'll make her as the cooker when we get back.'_

_After 30 minutes, Kagome walked back to the tree. She saw the bowl empty._

"_Hmph." She picked up the bowl._

"_Hey! Sesshoumaru! What do you want to do?"_

"_I just said earlier not to call me that."_

"_What?" He jumped down the tree._

"_You don't know who you are talking to. I'm the Lord of the Western Land."_

"_Look on the bright side. You're not in the past. You're in my world now. So, I'm the boss now."_

"_Hmm… As a matter of fact, you are quite right. But I think that would matter, IF I couldn't kill you with one slash." His claw came out of nowhere and stopped to her throat._

"_Ok. Ok. I f that's what you want, Sesshoumaru-sama."_

"_Good girl." He patted her head. He turned her back on her._

"_But don't treat me like a servant! I'm not a person who could always obey your orders. I'm not a peasant. I have powers too." Sesshoumaru remembered her being a miko._

"_That means were both fair, wench." He jumped back at the branch._

"_Well, not really fair!" She shouted at him. She walked towards the house._

"_Miko! I want to roam around the world of yours. But, you will assist me." She stopped._

"_Oh yeah, that. Well, it's really hard to roam around this place wearing the outfit like yours."_

"_Why? This outfit is perfectly fine."_

"_Well, nobody wears that kind of outfit anymore."_

"_Then provide me an outfit."_

"_That's the problem. I don't have one."_

"_Then you'll be stuck with me wearing this."_

"_Ok. I'll find a way." She walked back the house. She cleaned the dishes. Then, took a shower. After many two hours, she came out the house. She wore a simple pink t-shirt and jeans with matching sandals. She braided her hair and holds it down with a pink ribbon. She looked elegant with the outfit._

'_She looked really good but weird.' He thought not familiar with the trend._

"_Uhhmm… Sesshoumaru…" He looked at her threateningly._

"_Right. Sesshoumaru-SAMA. Am I dreaming or not? Cause you don't look like a youkai too me anymore."_

"_You're not dreaming. I'm human now. I drank some potion so I can become human. I intended that I may need it here."_

"_Oh." She stared at him, shocked. He had no strips of crimson red on his cheeks and his hands. His crescent moon on his forehead was gone. His long nails were also gone as for his pointy ears. The only appearance that was left to recognize him was his silver hair and his outfit. He looked more humanly._

'_Oh gods! He's more handsome when he looked like that.'_

"_Ehem!" Kagome came to her consciousness. _

"_I'm sorry. It's just that you seem a lot of different when you're human."_

"…_.."_

"_When will the potion wear off?"_

"_Sometime in the night."_

"_Oh, you also got your right arm back."_

"_It will be gone again when I get back to my original form."_

"_Oh."_

"_Now. Shall we go?"_

"_Yes. Oh, and for your outfit, we'll have to go to a store to buy you some appropriate clothes."_

'_And I have to excuse all the people we pass through that his outfit was for a play. Bummer!'_

**End of Flashback **

"Hey! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said that it's not appropriate to call him as a lord in this kind of place. She decided to call him Sesshoumaru-sama again when they come back. Sesshoumaru had gone fed up with her pleads and agreed.

He's been following around the store with her. So, he decided to sit.

"Here, Sesshoumaru. This outfit will look better for you."

"You really don't mean to buy all the clothes that I had tried on."

"Well, not really. I'll buy you clothes for just enough for this week until my family comes back."

All the girl clerks are gazing at Sesshoumaru like an angel that came from heaven. They all gathered up to him either to get his name, number or to be able to talk to him. Well, all of them knew his name when Kagome called out at him. When they heard his name, they all whispered to each other his name then shouting, "What a great name!" or "He's so handsome" or etc. Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed.

"I'll try this last outfit then we're out of here."

"Alright. That should be enough for this week."

He tried the clothes then came out.

"It fitted very well. Now can we get out?"

"You should choose one outfit that you will wear now. It's not really good for me and you, of course, to be wearing that hakama."

"Ok. Here."

"I'll be paying the outfits so wait for me there."

Kagome ran towards the cashier then paid. She was getting pissed of all the clerks surrounding him. She came back to fetch Sesshoumaru. They got out of the store really fast.

"Hoo… Out at last!"

"Am I really that handsome when I'm a human?"

"Well, yeah. What I mean is you look more normal to me as a human than being as a youkai."

"….."

"Where do you wanna go then?"

"Kagome? Is that you?" A voice called out to behind her. She looked behind then widened her eyes.

"Hojo!"

"It is you? Long time no see?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not suffering from any sickness now?"

'Stupid grandpa!'

"Uh no. Not really."

"You've been out of school. What happened to you?"

"Not really good to talk about it. So how are all of you?"

"Good." The brown haired boy looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh yeah. Hojo, this is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, this is Hojo."

"Nice to meet you." He extended his hand to shake hands with him. Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"Oh, he's not really good at greeting others. He's having a vacation at my house."

Hojo smiled at him. Sesshoumaru looked at him cold-heartedly.

"Oh yeah, Kagome. You wanna go this Friday with me to a movie?"

"Uhhmm. I don't know. But I'll inform you if I will be able to come."

"Ok. Then, see you later."

"Sure. Bye." She waved her hand at him. He too waved. Sesshoumaru looked at them both then turned. He started to walk.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm fed up with this place. I'm going back."

"Then, wait for me." Kagome managed to catch up to him. When they reached the temple, he stopped.

"Who is this Hojo guy?"

"Well, He's a friend. I like him but not too much. Why?" He continued to walk towards the tree then sat at the ground. He can't jump up because he's still human. Kagome looked at him questionably then walked towards the house.

She changed her clothes then made some dinner. After an hour, she looked for Sesshoumaru to give him some dinner. She stopped when she looked at him. He was looking up at the moon; his still golden eyes emitted the moon. He still has the form of a human. He was radiant. He looked at Kagome then back up at the moon again.

She moved towards Sesshoumaru then sat beside him. She gave him the food.

"Here. You should eat something. You're human now."

"….." He continued to look at the moon.

There was silence.

"Am I really that different when I'm a human?" She looked at him.

"Yeah. You're more emotional now."

"That is why humans are very weak."

"Well, you consider me as a weak person."

"….."

"Well I am weak when I didn't know that I had this kind of power. When I was little, when father was still alive, we were a happy family. It was so ordinary. Just when father was murdered because of his work, I was so down. It's like, it's been many years but I can't get through of it. I'm very weak. I always cry. But I still manage to get my grades up at school. Everyday, I remember it."

"….." Sesshoumaru didn't budge.

"Until the first time I had came to your time. Until I met Inuyasha. I didn't realize that I had powers. So, when I shot the shard with the bow, it broke and shattered. And it's my fault. So, it's my mission to collect it again. I had to go to the past from time to time. I met the group, the enemies, and of course one of them is you. But, as time past, I forgot about the father. I got stronger and stronger. I had confidence."

"….."

"So, if the centipede youkai hadn't taken me to your time, I should still be weak." She looked at Sesshoumaru. She was shocked.

'His face. It the first time I saw his face that emotional.' His eyes glowed.

"….." Kagome looked at the moon.

There was silence.

Kagome almost stood up but Sesshoumaru took her arm then pulled her down.

"The truth is I'm not that strong when I was little." She looked at him.

"Really?"

"I am the Lord of the Western Lands. I'm powerful. But when my mother was still alive, I was very weak, unlike now."

"Since father left the castle, my mother was always there for me. I had no father to look up at us. Mother was always there to protect me. I always adore her. Even if father wasn't there, she managed to take care of me. She's so strong. But that ended when father came back and announce that he had another child. Mother was furious. Especially when his new child was a hanyou. It was then we realized that when he was gone, he met a woman. A human. All that time, he was with that woman. My mother cannot take it. She was being replaced by a human. Next thing I knew, she was dead. She killed herself. Then, I realized that she was not strong. So, I decided that I should be as strong as father, no. Stronger than father to avenge mother. But it was too late for me, father died because he was murdered. As for the woman, she also died. So, I was left with the child…"

"And that was Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I don't know what to do to him. Father left all the land to me. I was so hard on him, even if he was still little. One day, he was missing. We looked everywhere for him. He was gone. After a week, there was news that Inuyasha was somewhere in a human village. I let him live there all he wants. Doesn't care anymore. He's a hanyou. I don't like a brother for a hanyou. Next thing I knew, he got the Tetsusaiga. I got the Tensaiga. That was not enough for me. Father gave me a reviving sword while Inuyasha had an offensive sword…"

"So, you kept appearing out of nowhere to get the Tetsusaiga and kill Inuyasha. Why do you want to kill Inuyasha?"

"It's because of him. He came to my world without permission. He is the reason why I had a miserable life. I accept all the respect and wealth that I have now. What I can't take was why does my mother and father had to die."

"Well, lately, you don't seem to appear anymore when I was with the group?"

"I got fed up on trying to get the Tetsusaiga and killing him."

"Oh. Well, both of you always end up injured."

"I even regret myself why I had to be a brother with a hanyou."

"Well, if it wasn't for Inuyasha, we shouldn't be here by now." Sesshoumaru looked at her. She smiled at him. He looked at her a long time. He placed his fingers at her chin. Kagome got quite shocked and was about to go.

"If it wasn't for the brother of mine, I shouldn't have met you." Kagome was again shocked at his remark. She looked at his eyes.

'He was telling the truth.'

He gazed at her eyes as well as Kagome at his eyes. He leaned forward. Kagome partly closed her eyes. Their lips were an inch close to each other. Sesshoumaru leaned closer. Their lips touched.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself. It was like a peck kiss. Kagome opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru was engulfed by a light. He touched his heart. He shouted in pain. Kagome was frightened.

"Sesshoumaru! What's happening?" Kagome got hold of Sesshoumaru.

The light was gone. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You…you had gone back into a youkai."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hey guys… I was sooo happy that many of you like this story… I was very touched… Many of you reviewed… I'm very sorry if I hadn't updated lately… The truth is we don't have an internet on our computer… I had to go to an internet café… Imagine, all the chapters of this story, I really had a hard time to go to an internet café just to update all of these chapters… Well, because of that I ran out of money… That's one of the reasons why I haven't updated… But for you guys, I'll use all of my money… HooH… You guys gave me courage… But don't forget to review… THANK YOU VERY MUCH…. Reviews… Oh and one thing… I'm from the Philippines… It's summer here… ;p REVIEWS….**


	11. Interrogation

**When one meets another**

**Chapter ten – Interrogation**

The night was dark as the moon emits light to the bedroom window. Kagome was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Golden orbs shone in the corner of her bed looking at her peaceful face. A hand suddenly caressed her smooth face. She started to move then slept again. He continued to gaze at her face. Afterwards, he exited the room.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The morning was bright as Kagome ready herself for the day. They had decided to continue to roam around the city. She exited the house and made her way to the tree. There sat Sesshoumaru. She looked at him.

'He's so handsome when he's human yet he's still an asshole.'

"Ahem… Are you ready to go? Your mind seems to be in another world." Kagome questioned. He looked up at her and stood up.

"You are still not permitted to talk to me like that, wench."

"Yeah… yeah…" She replied while waving her hand.

"And who gave you permission to call me that?"

"I can call you whatever I want, wench. Now, shall we go?" He started to walk leaving her. He grinned when he heard her mutter some words.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They sat beside a see-through window of the coffee house.

"Stay here while I order us some coffee." Kagome left him. Sesshoumaru looked at the window.

'This place is very industrialized.' He looked at the cars passing in the street.

'This place is noisy, too and a very strong stench of humans.' He thought as he rubbed his nose with his finger. Kagome came back with their coffee. Sesshoumaru looked at the coffee Kagome offered to him. He looked at Kagome. She noticed his gaze at her

"Oh… I almost forgot. That's a coffee. You can drink it. It's very good." He looked at the coffee again then sniffed it.

'It has a good aroma.'

"Have a taste. It's edible." He looked at her. Slowly he lifted the cup to his and tasted it.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Affirmative." He replied. She smiled with satisfaction. She observed him drink the coffee.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The doorbell of the coffee shop rang as two girls entered the door. They looked around to find vacant seats. When they spotted Kagome, they looked at each other then walked towards her.

"Kagome?" She widened her eyes when she saw them.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Kagome stood up and hugged her friends.

"Hey, Kagome! We missed you! Are you okay now? You're not hanging out with us? Are you still sick?" Her friends questioned her looking at her.

"No, I'm alright now. I'm just busy."

'Darn, grandpa…'

"Oh… then call us when you're open. We really missed you." Kagome smiled.

"Sure. Well then, care to sit with us?" Her friends looked at her company. They stood there immobilized.

"Hey, you two? Are you okay?" She waved her hands with their gaze at Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Sorry Kagome. It's just he's so handsome. Who's he?" They whispered to her ear. Kagome giggled a little as they sat.

"Oh… This is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, these are my friends."

"Hi." They said in a duet. Sesshoumaru nodded then looked at the window. They continued to gaze at him. Kagome started to get irritated.

"Hey Kagome can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She replied as she sipped her coffee.

"I-is he the one you're talking about? You know. The one we're talking about in school?" Kagome almost spit her coffee. Sesshoumaru's eyes looked at them, interested with the topic.

"Oh no. He's not that one. Sesshoumaru is just… um… Sesshoumaru… is just my cousin. He's just having some vacation here in Tokyo. He's from Kyoto."

"Uhhhmmm…" They replied absorbing the information.

"The one you're talking about is… is his… brother…" Sesshoumaru looked at her with the corner of his eyes.

"His name is Inuyasha. He's not here in Tokyo. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uhhhmmm… So they're brothers. Are they alike?"

"Um… kinda… they both have silver hair and golden eyes."

"So… who do you like most?" They leaned closer to her getting more interested with the topic. Sesshoumaru gazed at her, waiting for her answer. Panic started to crawl at her. She thought for a getaway. She looked at her watch.

"Oh… I'm sorry. We have to go now. We had an appointment with my mom. Sorry."

" Oh... okay. Then call us when you want a gig. Surely, Sesshoumaru here will come. Ne?"

"Sure he will. We have to go now. Let's go Sesshoumaru." He pulled him out of the chair. Her friends waved goodbye. She pulled Sesshoumaru all the way the street. When they are far away from the coffee shop, she stopped then looked behind her.

"Hah…" She breathed out. Sesshoumaru stared at her.

"That was close. Why do they always ask such complicated questions?" Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her. Coming back to her, she noticed the man beside her.

"What are you staring at?" Kagome questioned him. He raised his right eyebrow letting her know what she had done earlier. Kagome crossed her arms. They stared at each other.

"……"

"……"

"Okay! I give up! I was just getting out of their question. Is that bad?... Or are you saying you're interested with my answer?" Kagome looked at him.

"The question is related to me so I too should know the answer."

"Oh no… Not you too. If you want to know you should be able to read my mind. Okay… Alright? I don't want to encounter other familiar faces." As she started to walk, someone called her name.

"Kagome!" She sighed. Sesshoumaru smirked at her afterwards, removed it. The voice came from behind. She looked back. Upon recognizing the person, she smiled.

"Hojo, nice seeing you here and for the second time." She confronted him with a bright smile. Sesshoumaru got irritated.

"Oh… Sorry… I was waiting for you in here. I remembered you were touring your cousin so, I thought you might be passing by here. I was just asking if you're free this Friday. I was trying to contact your phone at home but no one was answering it."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hojo. My family got out of town to visit my other cousin so no one was at home. But, you're here now. Okay. I'm going out with you this Friday." Sesshoumaru looked at her not showing any emotion but was surprised.

"Great. I'll come by at 9 in the evening is that okay?"

"Sure. See you then?" Hojo nodded then waved goodbye. Kagome looked at Hojo go before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"Let's go." They started to walk.

"Why are you so kind with Hojo?" He questioned her while they walk.

"Well, because he's so kind and gentle. Though sometimes he's weird but I like him."

"You like a low life like that?"

"He's not low life! He's very kind. Not like you!" She retorted. Sesshoumaru didn't reply. They continued to walk back home. When they came home Sesshoumaru disappeared from nowhere.

'Now where did that idiot youkai go? Oh well, He might be in the tree again.' She thought. She called back what happened in the coffee shop.

'Who do I like most?' The question replayed on her mind.

'I don't even know what the answer to that question is.'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sesshoumaru didn't come back that evening. Kagome got worried. She can't sleep that evening thinking what could have happened to him. She exited the house and looked for him at the tree.

"Sesshoumaru! Are you there?" There was no reply.

"God dammit Sesshoumaru! I'm tired of your joke! Come out now!" Still, no Sesshoumaru. She got fed up. She sat at the grass and leaned her back at the trunk of the tree. After many minutes that had passed looking at the sky, she got calmer.

'Where are you, Sesshoumaru?' She remembered the same situation she had when Inuyasha disappeared.

'Where are you, Inuyasha?' Tears ran down her face. Afterwards, she fell asleep. Right afterwards she had fallen asleep, Sesshoumaru jumped out of nowhere. He looked at her asleep. He smelled her. He smelled fresh tears. He leaned closer to her. He saw cheeks wet. He rubbed the tears.

"Mmmm… Inuyasha…" Kagome said upon her sleep. He growled with anger. He got up. He looked at her angelic face and got calmer.

He carried her. Kagome moaned with reply.

'She's in a very deep sleep. Maybe she didn't have a sleep last night.' He thought as he carried her to her bed. He wrapped the sheets on her. He looked at her.

'Do I have to take care of you?' He thought. He moved her bangs to look at her face clearly.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

_Kagome stood alone in an empty shrine. It was dark. She found a lit of light coming out of the closed door. She moved towards it. Slowly, she opened it. The night was dark. It was still evening. She walked around. _

"_Kagome…" She looked behind her. She saw a silver haired man sitting in the branch of the tree._

"_Inuyasha? Is that you?"_

"_Kagome…" She ran to the tree where the man was sitting._

"_Inuyasha?... Come down." The man got up and came down the tree. She saw a white blur. The man confronted her. It was not Inuyasha. It was Sesshoumaru._

"_Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"_

"_Who do you like most?" Sesshoumaru came closer to her._

"_What are you talking about?" Kagome suddenly felt an arm around her waist and a hand on her face. He looked at Sesshoumaru face-to-face._

'_He got his other arm back? But how did he do it?'_

"_What are you doing Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Who do you like most?" He advanced closer to kiss her._

"_No, Sesshoumaru." He still continued._

'_No.'_

'_Inuyasha!' She felt an aura whelped in her stomach. After that, light engulfed them._

Kagome woke up sweating.

'What was that?' She looked at the window. The sun was already setting. She looked around the room. She remembered that she was looking for Sesshoumaru earlier.

'Why am I here?' She got up and looked outside the window. She looked at the tree. She saw silver on the tree. She hurried up downstairs. She exited the house then to the tree. She looked up the tree. There sat Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing? Where were you?" Sesshoumaru did not answer.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Fluffy!" He got irritated. He came down to confront her.

"I thought I had reminded you not to call me that." Kagome did not answer. She looked down. Sesshoumaru continued.

"I am the Lord of the Western Lands. You have no right to…"

"I got it! Damn it!" He was stopped by her.

"You had me waiting the entire night! I looked for you all morning that I had fallen asleep beneath that damn tree! The next thing I woke up, I'm in a different location! And you're here now, talking like a big shit!" Kagome shouted at him.

"And that matters to you?"

"Of course it matters!" She fell to her knees and started to cry. Sesshoumaru was shocked. He didn't know what to do. She continued to weep. He thought of relieving her by what he does to Rin. He kneeled beside her then embraced her. She was shocked by his reaction.

"W…"

"……" He was silent.

"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?" He looked at her and rubbed the tears away. He looked at her eyes.

'This…' She thought.

'This happened in my dream.' She thought. He continued to look at her.

"No, Sesshoumaru." She tried to get free but he won't budge.

"Please… Sesshoumaru don't." She wept on his chest. He embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" She heard what he had said earlier. She was shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"I will not say it again, wench." He looked at her seriously. She met his golden eyes. They both stared at each other. He moved closer to her then kissed her.

'W…why am I not stopping him?' She thought. They continued to kiss. He kissed her smoothly then passionately. He slid his tongue to her lips. She opened up to him.

His hand moved to her shirt then slid through in it.

'What are you doing? Don't. Stop.' She thought. Suddenly, heat empowered on her body.

'No.' Light engulfed them both until she can't see anything. After that, she saw a pink light then black. She fainted.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I'm so, so sorry… I didn't update earlier. I hope you will forgive me. But I promise to update faster. I'm very busy in school. I hope you understand that.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if Sesshoumaru is very "corny" on this chapter. Well, the whole story. I read many SessKag stories but I can't simply get it right. He is so complicated. Tell me what you think of my Sesshoumaru. Please. So I can change his attitude the next chapter. Thank you.**

**Getting excited with the next chapter? Well, you have to wait for it. I know I haven't placed any lemons yet but I will. Maybe on the next chapter or on chapter twelve. Just wait. But I ensure you that the next chapters will be much greater. ;p**

**I'll be waiting on your reviews….**


	12. Confession or confusion?

**When one meets another**

**Chapter eleven – Confession or Confusion?**

Kagome woke up in her room. She was in her room. When she sat up on her bed, her body ached. She moaned in pain while holding her stomach.

'What had happened?' she questioned herself. Upon remembering the events earlier, she hurriedly stood up, ignoring the pain. She exited her room, to the stairs, then to the door.

She ran to the tree to find Sesshoumaru standing in the empty grounds of the temple. She stopped then stared at Sesshoumaru. He suddenly looked at her and in a blink of an eye, he was at her back. He focused his left hand on her neck. Suddenly, she felt another arm ran around her waist.

'He got his other arm back? How can that be?' She thought. He sniffed her hair. That gave her shivers.

"W-what are you doing? How did you get your other arm back?" He didn't answer. He continued to sniff her hair. Soon, she realized she was leaning on the trunk of the tree facing Sesshoumaru. Her eyes met his golden eyes. She felt frightened.

"Sesshoumaru, Are you okay? W-What are you doing?"

"I thought you told me that you can't do it." He focused his nails on her neck.

"What are you saying?"

"You told me you don't have enough powers to revive my other arm. You lied to me!" He growled.

"It's true. I really don't have enough powers to do it. I'm just a reincarnation of Kikyo." She said nervously. His hand cupped her neck for her not to able to breathe.

"Don't lie to me, wench!" He growled louder. She saw a red lines coming out of Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"P…please…Sesshou…maru…I'm…telling…you…the truth…I really…can't do it…" She said between her lack of air. Tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Please…believe me…I…don't know…what…had happened…" He suddenly came back to his consciousness. He saw Kagome in front of him, his hands locked on her neck. He looked at her face. Tears are running down her face. He released his hand. Not remembering of what he was doing, he ran. Kagome was left on the grass crying.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kagome went up to her bed still crying. She felt not just the pain that Sesshoumaru had left on her neck, but also a pain in her heart.

'What am I doing? I shouldn't cry over him. I don't even have any feelings for him. I don't even care about him. I hate him!' She wept more. Sometime later, she fell asleep.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sesshoumaru came back after a while. She entered her room then walked quietly to her bed. He looked at her face. Her eyes were swollen from crying. He touched her cheeks. It's still wet. He hated it. He hated it all. He got angry of himself from doing this to Kagome. He growled that made Kagome wake up.

She opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru. She moved back until her back touched the wall. She was shivering. He moved close to her.

"Please don't hurt me." He moved closer to her. She started crying. He couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly hugged her tightly. She was quite shocked.

"Please…" He said. She looked at him in the corner of her eyes.

"Please stop crying." She couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru was pleading. She stopped crying. He released her a little but not letting her go or move. He looked at her face. He held her face. Their eyes met.

He moved closer for a kiss. Her eyes went first but after a while it became parted to close. She loved his kiss but hunger for more. Wanting more, he kissed her hungrily. He laid her to her bed. He continued to kiss her lustfully. He nipped her lower lip making her moan. His hand started to move from her face downward to her chest. She unconsciously arched her back.

He moved downward kissing her neck then nipping it. His hand started to remove her blouse. Unable to remove it, he stopped nipping her neck making her moan. He looked at her then looked at her blouse.

"Oh no… Don't…" He started to rip her blouse and her bra of off her.

"Ah! You ruined my clothes. That was my favor…" She was being stopped by a sudden kiss. She gave in.

He moved downward licking her neck and her chest. Her back arched again. He started to lick her right breast while cupping his left hand on her left breast. She moaned louder. Her moan was pleasing to his ears that made him more aroused.

He nipped her nipple while doing the same to her other breast by playing with it between his fingers. She liked it very much, very much that her legs circled around his waist. He got more aroused. He left her breast swollen. His hand moved down to her legs then between her legs.

Kagome got shocked when Sesshoumaru touched her. She stopped his hand.

"Please Sesshoumaru. Not now." He looked at her then got up and lay beside her. She moved with him and hugged him. There was silence between them.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hnn?"

"Did I really do that to your hand?"

"Yes."

"But how can that be? I don't have enough powers to do that. I know that. Unless…" He looked at her. He saw her face got panic.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No. There isn't. I'm just thinking of something that will never ever happen."

"Would my mistress tell me what is it?"

"Mistress?"

"Yes. You are my mistress now. You made love to me."

"What are you talking about making love to you? We didn't even have the part yet." He didn't answer back.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru! Are you asleep? Uh, damn it!" She said cursing Sesshoumaru for not paying attention to her remark. She was about to get out of the bed but Sesshoumaru stopped her embracing her close so that she will not escape.

"You're a meanie." He pinched his ears. His ears twitched ignoring her. He buried his face on her hair smelling her scent.

Kagome was left awake looking straight.

"Sesshoumaru, I think I had fallen in love with you and I liked it. But…" She said to Sesshoumaru whom she thought was already sleeping but was not.

"But, I don't know if this love is just a hallucination thinking that you're Inuyasha or is it really true love." She looked down the floor.

"I'm…(yawn)confused." She fell asleep.

He looked at her sleeping face. He removed some hair off her face.

'I won't let you go to that brother of mine. Starting today, you are mine.'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kagome woke up without Sesshoumaru beside her. Downstairs, there was no Sesshoumaru. She was about to go outside to check if Sesshoumaru was there but the phone rang.

"Hello, Higurashi residence. Who's this?"

"Hey, it's me. Hojo."

"Oh, Hojo. What brings you to call?"

"Well, I was just asking if you're still going on our date."

"Oh, I was about to tell you that I can't go. I have to go somewhere else important. I'm so sorry."

"Uhhmmm… It's okay. We could always get together some other time. Right?"

"Yeah. I'll give you a call if I'm free."

"Alright. I'll be waiting for it. Well… I'll be seeing you around."

"Sure. Bye."

"Hooh… What a bummer. Because of all of these problems I can't even go to a date."

"It's better than not going to that date with him or I'll kill him."

"What are you saying! He's my friend!" H e looked at her in a doubtful way.

"Okay, I like him but that's it. No more than that." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She gave him an annoying look and ordered him to go up. She opened the door.

"Mother! You're here! I thought you'll be coming back this Saturday… or is it Sunday?... Whatever it is."

"We came back early, honey. Your cousin was going to an outing so we were forced to come back here early. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired of taking care of the dog that I brought here!" She shouted loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear it.

"So, are you going back to the past?"

"Yup. I have to take Sesshoumaru out of here. He's going nuts."

"Okay. When will you be leaving?"

"Maybe. How about later this afternoon?"

"Alright. I'll prepare all the things you needed for the trip, as usual."

"Don't mind if I do." They both giggled together.

"What are you two laughing about?" Sota looked at them both.

"Girl talk. Why? You wanna join us?" Kagome said insulting him.

"Yuck. Count me out."

"That's good, my son. You shouldn't be joining on things that regards to woman. That's what you call a man." Her grandfather said.

"Shut up, grandpa. And I just remembered, what did you told to my friends? You said that I had cramps! I thought I told you not to tell them that!" He completely ignored her.

"Uhhh!" She shouted and gone up to her room. She locked her room for privacy.

"He's so annoying!" She said while getting clothes from her cabinet for her to pack for the trip.

"What's this?" Startled by the voice behind her, she looked back.

"Oh, it's you, Sesshoumaru. You scared me. What are you doing here? What is it that you're holding?" He lifted the thing that seems unfamiliar to him. She looked at the box with wide eyes then tried to grab it from him. He was so fast that Kagome was unable to get it.

"Give it back." She tried hard but she can't get it.

"Alright. It's a thing that women use if it's their time to have it every month. Got it? Now give it." He gave it to her.

"Don't touch anything, okay." She said pointing her finger at him. He suddenly mouthed her finger into his mouth.

"Yuck!" She tried to get it out of his mouth but she can't.

"Release it!" He released it.

"Yuck!" She shouted. She had gone to the bathroom that was just inside her room. She cleaned her finger.

"That's so gross! Don't do that again!" She was going back to her room but Sesshoumaru was just in front of her. He placed his hand on her mouth.

"You're so loud." He said.

"Mmmrphh…" She said. He removed his hand.

"Damn you!" He placed his hand again.

"Mmmmrphh…"

"I'm not removing my hand if you straighten you words." She became silent. He removed his hand. As soon as he removed his hand, she kissed him. It was his time to be shocked. Kagome started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha! You should look at your face. It was funny." She looked at him still giggling.

"Hey, what's wrong? Getting irritated? Well, you should be. That's the punishment for…" She was interrupted by a sudden kiss. He kissed her hard that made her unable to say more. He kissed her lustfully that she gave in. She moaned. Their frenzied with it each other inside their mouths. They continued to kiss for more than a minute then parted. She looked at him.

"You're so damn annoying!" Sesshoumaru smiled a little but Kagome didn't saw it.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Were going now!" Kagome shouted.

"Okay. Make sure that you'll always drink your pills and eat good food. Sesshoumaru-sama, please take of my daughter."

"I will, Mrs. Higurashi." He nodded then entered the temple.

"I'll miss you all. Take care of yourselves."

"We should be the one who should be telling that to you." Sota told her slapping her hand but not hard.

"Yeah yeah. Bye now." She waved her hand and entered the temple.

"Ready to go now?"

"Of course I'm ready." He carried her large backpack on his left arm and carried her on her right arm with his tail helping him. He jumped down the well and light engulfed them.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He jumped back up the well. He slowly released Kagome to the ground. She had landed in grass. She got up.

"Hmm… I missed this place." She said stretching.

"Stop this nonsense. We have to go back now to the castle."

"Why? We have so much time to roam around."

"I was just informed right now that you're friends are in my castle."

"What?" Kagome looked at him. He didn't know if her reaction is worried or excited because most of her face tell that she wanted to see someone very important in her life and that made him very angry.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hi people. I change the plot of the story. I forgot the original plot because I was so busy. I know that I'm always busy. It's a good thing that I had a chance to write chapter 11.**

**As promised, I had placed a lemon here. But it's not the major. It's very obvious, right? Well, the truth is that I was going to place the lemon on chapter 12 but I forgot the plot so I placed it in this chapter. Well, that's okay.**

**I will be waiting for your reviews. If you needed to tell me anything, just review or email me at or if you have a friendster (if you have one) just add me up at on the same email address and give me a testimonial. Well, whatever. And pray for me for next month. I'll be having my 2 college entrance exam and I'm very nervous.**

**Reviews, reviews. I love you all. ;p**


	13. Kagome's rescue

**When one meets another**

**Chapter twelve – Kagome's rescue**

"What? They're in your castle? Is it really true? How will I know if you're lying?" Kagome looked at him with doubtful eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru never lies."

"Then how did you know? We're not even reaching your castle yet."

"I have informants here in this forest."

"If that is true of what you say, let's go then. I wanna see them." Sesshoumaru looked at her. He can see the glimpse of excitement in her eyes.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at her with emotionless eyes.

"You are not permitted to order me."

"Please, Sesshoumaru. I really wanted to see them." Sesshoumaru looked at her. When he was convinced, he lifted her. Kagome almost shrieked. He carried her bridal style. He looked at her for the last time then jumped.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey… can't you run any faster?" Kagome questioned him.

"…"

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"…"

'So, you're giving me silent treatment again.'

"You're such a damn pain in the ass." She mumbled silently.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Fluffy!" Sesshoumaru stopped running and dropped Kagome to the ground.

"Owww! That hurts! You're really a pain in the ass!" Sesshoumaru looked at her then turned his back on her and left.

"Hey! Wait!" Kagome called at him but Sesshoumaru was already gone.

"Damn! I'll go there by myself!" Kagome shouted as she started to walk while rubbing her butt.

"Owww… still hurts. You'll pay for this Sesshoumaru."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hah! How far is this castle? I'm so tired." Kagome collapsed to the ground and sat under a tree.

"I need to have a break." Kagome panted.

"I really hate him. He left a woman inside the woods." She thought of her friends and Inuyasha.

"Damn! I should be there embracing them if it wasn't for his attitude." After recovering for energy, she stood up and continued to walk. After minutes of walking, she heard a sound from the bush.

"Sesshoumaru? Is that you?" She looked at the demon in the bushes. He has black wings and a brown hair that stood high. His claws were as long as Sesshoumaru's.

'Oh no. He's not Sesshoumaru.' She can see the knives that he was carrying.

'I think I'm done for.' She stepped back.

"Hey pretty lady. What are you doing here all alone?" He said as he looked at her body. He moved closer to her. She continued to step back until the tree stopped her.

'Oh no. I'm stuck.' The demon trapped her to the tree. Kagome tried to escape but the demon won't budge.

"What are you doing? You know you can't escape from a demon like me." Kagome looked at him as he removed his knife from its sheath. Kagome got her voice and shouted.

"Help! Sesshoumaru!" The demon pointed his knife on her neck.

"You shouldn't had done that, girly." Blood came out as the demon tightened his grip on her. He held her hands above her head as he laid her to the ground. He held her feet with his knees.

'Sesshoumaru!' She thought to herself as tears came out her eyes.

"Aww… Why are you crying? It would not hurt. I promise." He started to laughed hard. He licked her neck. She shivered with disgust.

'Sesshoumaru!' He licked down to her chest as he removed her blouse. The lock of her bra was on the front so it was easy to unlock it.

'Damn… I should have used the other bra. Sesshoumaru? Anybody? Please help me!' She thought as more tears came out.

He opened her blouse until her chest can be seen bared. She looked at the demon. He had lustful eyes. He licked his mouth for anger. He started to nip her left breast violently as his other hand played with her other breast.

"Please. Stop." She pleaded but the demon didn't seem to hear her. He continued with his work with the other right breast. His hand moved down to her legs. He stopped to her thighs. He entered her skirt until he touched her underwear. Kagome gasped.

'This is going too fast. Please stop.'

The demon stopped nipping her breast. He removed her panties down until he can get full access to her part. He touched her womanhood. He licked his mouth again.

"Gasp… Please! Stop it! I'm begging you!" The demon laughed.

Kagome saw a speed of light come behind the demon. The demon started to pant for breath because a hand suddenly took his neck. She started to get dizzy. She watched as it lifted the demon. She can't see who it is but she thanked whoever it was for saving her.

"Your touching what is mine!" Her rescuer growled. Kagome saw silver as her vision got blurred.

'That voice.' The demon was thrown to the tree. Her rescuer slashed the demon mercilessly. He walked closer to her. She can see the silver hair sway in his back. He was full of the demon's blood. He arranged her clothes.

"Sesshoumaru, Is that you?" He looked at her with his golden eyes. Her vision went black. She was unconscious.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Water dropped from the cave. It landed on Kagome's face. That made her woke up. She sat up and looked around the cave. She saw Sesshoumaru looking outside the cave. She glanced at him.

"Stop staring. It irritates me."

"Why? Is it bad to stare?"

"No, it is not bad. It gets me mad. What are you doing letting a demon rape you?" He said in a calm voice.

"I didn't let him rape me! I was scared." She said as she reminisce the earlier events.

"I thought you had powers to protect yourself."

"I did have powers. But, I was scared!" Tears flowed from her eyes. She cried very hard. Sesshoumaru looked at her. He walked and sat beside her. He embraced her.

"It's all your fault! You left me inside the woods!"

"Yes. It is my fault. I am sorry." Kagome couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru apologized to her.

"Sesshoumaru… You're apologizing to me?"

"Yes. I am apologizing to you. Do you not want it?"

"Of course… You're Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. You don't apologize to anyone else. You have power."

"Yes. I am of what you say but I should apologize to you. After all, it is my fault."

"S-Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Please. Don't leave me again. I'm scared." Kagome embraced him while crying on his chest.

"I won't leave you again." Sesshoumaru tightened his embrace. He can feel Kagome crying on his chest. She got calmer when she felt his embrace. She fell asleep on his arms. He looked at her sleep. He removed the remaining tears on her face.

'What is this simple human doing to me? It is controlling me. Am I falling for her?'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kagome woke up for the second time. The day came down as night came. She saw the moon radiate from the entrance of the cave. She tried to move but something stopped her. She felt Sesshoumaru growl. She was being embraced by Sesshoumaru. She looked at his calm face.

"I told you not to stare."

"Oh… You're awake."

"…" She looked at him. He didn't budge.

"Hey, are you dead?" She tickled his ears. She laughed as his ears twitched. He held her hand as he looked at her.

"You should stop doing that to my ears."

"Why? What are you going to do?" He embraced her tightly so she won't escape from him.

"What are you doing? Get off!" She tried to get out but failed. He looked at her little body moving below him. He knew he was getting aroused.

"Sesshoumaru!" She shouted at him. It was hurting his ears. His tight embrace was been loosen a little. When she saw her chance, she moved until she can budge him. She got away from him.

"Yeah. I did it."

"…" Sesshoumaru didn't move. She looked at her. He was annoyed that he let her get away from him.

"I'm so good. Am I?"

"… I don't need this." He stood up and walked to the exit.

"Hey, I thought you'll never leave me."

"…"

"Hey, are you alright?"

"…" Kagome stood beside him and looked at him.

"Are you alright? You're not moving from there." Sesshoumaru suddenly held her hand.

"Hey, is this part of the game? If it is, I'm not playing anymore."

"I am not playing." He glared at her. Their eyes met. She knew where this was going. He leaned close to her and kissed her. He pushed her inside the cave.

"Sesshoumaru…" She said between their kiss.

"I was getting aroused." He said as he continued to kiss her hungrily. Their tongues danced between their mouths. Kagome fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru followed her. They continued to kiss as the wall of the cave supported Kagome. Sesshoumaru nipped her lower lip as his arms ran through her back. Her back arched as they kiss. He felt something that made him stop. He released her and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She said between her breath.

"We should stop this."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"…" She looked at him.

"Right. We should stop this." She walked to the corner of the cave.

"I'm going to sleep."

'We should stop this. I don't want Inuyasha to get mad. I don't even want him to know this. I'm not in love on Sesshoumaru or anything.' She felt her heart beat fast while she think of him with her.

'Or Am I?'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yes. I know I was gone too long. I' m sorry. There are many reasons. But I wish that you will like this fic. I made this in one night only and I know it was short. This is the only fic that I could do for now. I don't have enough time to type this. I don't know how many chapters I will be making. But I hope that you will have patience. Thank you for all of those who read this story. I'm so happy. But you'll have to wait for me for the next time. ;p **


	14. Pain

**When one meets another**

**Chapter thirteen – Pain**

A ray of light made its way through the cave until it reached her petite body on the ground. Her eyes opened and fall back again. She opened it again and groaned.

'Damn sun. Why do you have to be so goddamn annoying?' Something blocked the sun that made her yawn with relief. She intended to sleep again.

"Are you going to sleep again? Don't you want to go to the castle and meet your friends?" She shot her eyes open.

'Oh yeah… I forgot. I came here just to see them.' She sat from her slumber and blinked her eyes. She saw the figure that was blocking the sun for her.

"Thanks for reminding me, Sesshoumaru." She got up and collected her things.

"Let's go." She smiled happily. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

'She is very anxious to see them. Are they really that important to her?' He thought as he lifted her again and jumped up.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They arrived at the castle. As soon as Sesshoumaru put Kagome down, she blasted right through the door and searched for her friends.

'Where are they?'

"Kagome-chan! You're back!"

"Hey Rin. Long time no see. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I was left behind with Jaken shouting at me. I was scared." Rin sniffed.

"Don't worry. We'll make a good punishment for him. By the way, I heard that there are people came here…"

"Oh, yes. There are. I really liked them. They're so kind. Especially Shippou. We played together."

"So, they are really here. Where are they?" She asked as she looked at Rin with anticipation.

"Uhumm… They're at their rooms upstairs. I'll take you there." She pulled Kagome's hand and led the way. They ran to a flight of stair and rooms then stopped to a door identical to her room.

"Here we are. They're inside." Kagome looked at her then to the door.

'It is time. I'm very nervous. I don't know what to say to them. It's been months since I was gone. Oh, I miss Inuyasha so much. Sango, Shippou, Miroku and Kirara too. But wait. How can Inuyasha stay here in this castle after all he had gone through with Sesshoumaru? He should have gone mad by now. Oh well… Might as well open the door and find out.' She opened the door.

Her eyes roamed around the room until she caught eye with a woman, with a creature on her lap, sitting beside a man and a small boy standing on the floor looking at her.

"Uhhmm…" She said, speechless.

'There's something missing.' She thought.

"Kagome!" Shippou shouted as he ran towards her.

"Shippou! I missed you so much!"

"Kagome!" The two exclaimed in unison. They walked towards her.

"Sango. Miroku." She felt something on her legs. She looked down.

"You too, Kirara. I missed you too." They all embraced her.

"Oh, I missed all of you. It's been months." She said as tears ran down to her cheeks. Then she heard a slap.

"Oh, Miroku. You haven't changed a bit."

"Of course, Kagome. I'm still young after all." He said as he continued embracing her. His hand moved a little. Kagome lifted a hand fist.

"Don't you even dare." Miroku waved meant not guilty.

"Oh yeah. Where's Inuyasha? I haven't seen him." Her eyes searched the room for his presence. Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"Uhhmmm… Kagome, to tell you the truth… Inuyasha…"

"Don't worry about him. He's gone now. He wouldn't disturb you anymore." Shippou exclaimed.

"Shippou!" Sango shouted at him.

"What? He's gone with that dead woman. We shouldn't worry about them anymore. It's his fault anyway." Shippou said as he looked back at Sango.

"What?" Kagome questioned, very confused.

"Uhhmm… Kagome… we have to tell you this. The day that you were gone was also the day that Inuyasha had gone to hell with Kikyou. Remember the time when you went looking for him, he was with Kikyo. He didn't have the chance to tell us that he's going with Kikyo. We went looking for the both of you. But Inuyasha appeared like a mere spirit and told us that…" Sango stopped when Kagome lifted her hand for her to stop talking.

"Kagome."

"No. This is not true. You're joking right? How can Inuyasha do that?" She said as tears whelped on her eyes.

"Kagome! How can you say such a thing? Sango is not lying!" Miroku exclaimed.

"But… but Inuyasha can't leave. We haven't even completed the shards yet. He said he will come back. He…"

"Kagome. I know that it hurts but how can you stop him now. He's no longer here." Sango approached her and gave her a hug.

"No!" Kagome broke their embrace.

"How can he do this to me?" She broke then left, running.

"Kagome!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

She kept running. She looked at rooms. They look all identical.

'I don't care anymore. How can he do this to me?' She continued running until she hit something. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru.

"S-Sesshoumaru." He looked at her, practically confused.

"What are you doing? Why are you crying?"

"He… Inuyasha… he left… he left with Kikyo."

"Oh, the dead woman? So, they came back to where they belong."

"What are you saying!"

"That is too unfortunate of me. She had him first before I had the chance to kill him."

"You idiot!" She shouted at him, furiously. He looked at her, confused even more.

"How can you say things like that? He's your brother!"

"I have no intention nor have ever called him as my brother. He is a disgrace to the family. That is why I meant to kill him in the first place."

"But I thought you cared for him?"

"…"

"Uhhh… I'm done with you!" She shouted as she ran to her room. Sesshoumaru was left speechless.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kagome cried all night missing dinner. All of their friends got worried. Sango went to her room to check her. She knocked at the door, no answer.

"Kagome?"

Still no answer.

"Kagome? Are you there?" She searched the room.

"W-Who is it?"

"It's me, Sango."

"What do you want?"

"Kagome, what's wrong? You missed dinner."

"I don't care."

"Kagome, come now. You had to eat." Sango pulled her arm, thinking that she would successfully pull her out of the bed.

"Why! I don't care anymore! I don't care if I die!"

"So that you'll go with Inuyasha! Kagome! Open your eyes! We're still here! We're always here no matter what!" Sango exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Sango. But don't you ever miss him?"

"Of course we do, silly. We're his friends. I just don't know why he left us with Kikyo. It's like she is his life."

"…"

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"I miss him so much."

"We miss him too, Kagome."

"Why did he have to leave us with that woman? I love him so much. I'm always with him no matter what happens. He's always there to protect us. I'm always here to love him. Yet, he chose Kikyo.

"Kagome, he loves Kikyo. He didn't give back the love you have for him. I think Inuyasha is not the right one for you."

"Then who?"

"I don't know. But I think it will be hard for you love the one for you because you still think of Inuyasha."

"That might be right. But I don't think that I will love again. After all that Inuyasha had done."

"That's okay, Kagome. Take your time, but I advice you to forget him. There might be someone waiting for you."

"Who?"

"Don't know. But I can feel it. Girls intuition." The giggled.

"Thank you, Sango. I feel much better now."

"Good. Now, let's get you eat something"

"Y-yeah. I'm famished." Sango smiled at her.

"Oh, Sango. Do you have any relationship with Miroku? When I entered the room earlier, you too were talking him with his hands holding your hands."

"What?" Sango looked at her, blushing.

"I said…"

"Uh… well…"

"Well?" She looked at Sango.

"Oh, alright. We're in a good affair now. When you're gone, Kirara and I was left with him and Shippou. I couldn't help myself falling for him."

"So, did something happened?"

"Umm… we kissed…"

"Oh! I'm envious!"

"Oh really? What about you and Sesshoumaru-sama? Something happened?"

"What?" She blushed.

"So, what is it?"

"Uhhmmm…"

"Okay, I won't force you but tell me later after you eat. Alright?"

"…"

"Okay. Let's go." Sango pulled her to the dining room.

'Does it matter that much? It's just a mere infatuation.'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hey guys… I'm sorry. It's been months since I updated. I'm very sorry. I've been very busy with my last year in high school. I have to apply for colleges. And we had to practice our Thanksgiving Mass and Graduation Rites. Very busy. Don't worry. I didn't forget all of you. It's vacation now. I'm free.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Wait for my update. ☺**


	15. Need

**When one meets another**

**Chapter fourteen – Need**

Kagome woke up from her slumber with a dream.

"Hah." She panted searching for breath.

'What a dream? A very strange dream.' Kagome brought her hand up to her face, panting more. Someone opened the door.

"W-Who's there?" Kagome moved her hand in front of her eyes to block the light from the opened door.

"Are you alright?" Upon seeing the figure, she recognized him instantly.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru. It's only you. I'm okay. I just had a bad dream. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"… Nothing. I just felt something." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru."

"What?" He stopped, not looking back at her.

"Uhhm. I have to ask you something? Can you stay here for a while?" He glanced at her. He closed the door and walked to her bed. He looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, sorry. Uhm. Well, I wanna ask you if I were free to leave the castle. You know, if my friends leave the castle, I will go with them."

"No."

"Why not? I've been here for months now. I already escorted you to my time. I even gave your arm back. Are all that not enough for you?"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru! Answer me. Please. Can I have my freedom back again?"

"Do you feel like a prisoner here?"

"No. Of course not. It's just; I have so many things to do. We have to collect the shards. I can't leave them collect all the shards. Especially… Inuyasha gone."

Silence. Kagome looked up at him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Do you still love Inuyasha?"

"…" Kagome looked down.

"…"

"Yes. I still love him. Sango advised me to forget him and find someone else that will truly love me but I can't. I can't forget how I loved him!" She shot her head up to reveal her crying. Her tears fell to her sheets, making it wet. Sesshoumaru sat to her bed and brush her tears away.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't want to see you crying for my half brother."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. Sesshoumaru leaned closer to her to capture her lips. Kagome was not quite that shocked when their lips met for she knew this was coming. He leaned closer until she was lying on her bed. He climbed up to her until he was on top of her. He continued to kiss her passionately. Her hands ran through his hair, feeling it smooth like silk. Sesshoumaru pulled to let her get some air. Her hands ran from his hair to his face, adoring the beauty of his face. He ignored her gaze at him and leaned closer to meet her lips again. His tongue darted to her mouth. She returned it. His hand moved to her shirt. Kagome stopped his hand and pulled back their kiss.

"I… Please stop. I don't want anything else to go any further." He looked at her. He is being rejected, again. He sat up and left her bed.

"Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for any relationship. I… Sesshoumaru?"

He started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" By the time she said that, he already left.

"You didn't even answered my question yet." Kagome stared at the door.

"I really can't read his mind." She looked down. She touched her swollen lips.

"Hmph." She exclaimed then gone back to her sleep.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kagome uneasily opened her eyes as she uncomfortably woke up from her sleep because of a heavy thing on her body. She looked above her to see Rin and Shippou smiling at her.

"Oh, Kagome-chan. You're awake." Rin opened her eyes to reveal her brown eyes.

"Kagome, get up. It's already noon. You missed breakfast." Shippou tried to pull Kagome but unfortunately failed.

"Okay, okay, you two. I'm getting up now. See?" Kagome said between her smle as she sat up.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Sorry. I was exhausted yesterday."

"You already slept half of the day. You should have recovered now."

"Hai." Kagome obeyed as she stood and made her way to the closet to change her clothes.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Ha! I feel refreshed." She exclaimed as she let herself fall to her bed. She just ate her meal and got out of bath so she felt renewed. Her instincts came tingling as she laid her chest and stomach on her bed and leaned her left cheek to her pillow, facing the window.

"You should stop entering other people's room without their permission." She buried her face on her pillow. She can feel his movements towards the side of her bed.

"Come."

"What?" She moved her head to face Sesshoumaru's.

"I would not repeat what I had already said." He walked towards the door and opened it, Kagome following her gaze at him. He exited the room.

'That really irritates me.' She thought to herself as she got out of the bed and followed him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

She entered the large door to reveal a very large room full of books.

"Hey, it's pretty big in here. It's bigger than my room." She exclaimed as she walked towards the shelves and looked at the books.

"There's so many books in here –" She looked at the books with awe. She walked towards a lower shelf.

"—and scrolls, too." She was about to touch one of them when she was stopped by a clawed hand.

"I forbid you to touch them. It is very old." Kagome looked at him angrily.

"Hmph." She pulled her hand away from his, acting like a child. She walked toward a wall and leaned her back on it, her legs standing straight and her hands on her back.

"So? What are we doing here? Are you going to give me a surprise gift or anything?" She said, smiling at him.

"No. But I would like for us to continue our conversation yesterday."

"What about? We talked about many things yesterday. Oh… Let me think… Is it about giving my freedom back or about Inuyasha or about…"

"It is about you and your friends, who currently living on my household."

"Oh? You're letting me join with them and leave?"

"No. I will not permit that."

"I thought you would say that. If you don't want me to go, then let my friends stay here."

"No. I am not interested on letting more humans in my property."

"Then I'll go."

"No."

"Sesshoumaru! Are we going to argue with this again?"

"I am not leading this conversation with an argument."

"Whatever it is, I'm fed up with it! Why don't you let me go?" Tears began to come out of her eyes.

"I have reasons."

"Then tell me! I don't seem to have anymore obligations in here! I don't have anything to give you that will fill in with your needs! Inuyasha's gone now, so I'm not your bait anymore! I accepted and obeyed everything that you want! I already healed your arm! I helped you take care of Rin! My powers are now useless for you! I'm useless! What else! I had given you everything!" Kagome stepped forward, waving her hands on the air as she shouted at him.

"I have reasons." He repeated.

"What?" Her shoulders were shivering from crying.

"I'll show you." He said to her. He started to walk towards her. She felt very uneasy. In every step that he took, she stepped back. Unfortunately, she was being stopped by a wall. She stayed there immobile, frightened.

Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in front of her. He placed his left hand on the wall beside her head, his right hand going to her back. Kagome partly opened her mouth to say something but Sesshoumaru suddenly pushed her body to his. She placed her hands on his chest to push him back. Sesshoumaru's arms circled on her waist, tightening his hold on her. Kagome looked on his golden eyes. She was captivated with his eyes as he remained his gaze on hers. They looked at each other for seconds. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek, feeling it soft and smooth like satin silk. His eyes moved down from her eyes to her pale pink lips. He leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

Kagome felt his lips on hers and closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of their kiss. He kissed her gently and passionately. His tongue darted out, tracing her closed lips. He managed to control his hands from roaming around her body. Instead, he tightened his hold on her. She gasped and opened her mouth. His tongue slid inside her mouth, tasting every part of her. She groaned and slid her arms on his neck for support. She let Sesshoumaru take over her. Her body shivered beneath his as her knees gave in. She was about to fall but he hold her. He let her sit on the carpeted floor and leaned her back on the wall, not breaking their kiss.

After a few minutes, he pulled back to give her some air. He looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes. He leaned her head on her left shoulder and nipped her neck, not letting go his hold on her. She unconsciously moved her head to give way for Sesshoumaru. She gasped as continued to torture her bare skin. She felt disappointed when he stopped. He leaned his chin on her shoulder, burying his face on her hair.

"I…"

"Huh?" Kagome realized that he was talking to her.

"I still need you…" He took up her scent as sleep took over him. Kagome waited for him to continue, but there was no response.

"Sesshoumaru?" Still, there was no response. She looked at Sesshoumaru's sleeping face.

'He's asleep! What a nerve!' She looked at him irritably. She continued to gaze on the person leaning on her.

'Even if you have that angelic but unemotional face, I still don't know what's inside your mind. Why don't you just tell me?' She sighed as she felt tired. She let her eyes partly close as she looked up to the red ceiling that very much reminded her of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Do you think I can still love someone again like I had love you?" When there was no response, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kagome opened her eyes as the afternoon sun shone brightly on her. She tried to move her hand to stop the sun from ruining her eyes but she was immobile because of something heavy circled on her.

She looked at the thing that was stopping her from moving. Arms were tightly embraced on her body. She looked up to see a sleeping Sesshoumaru. Apparently, she was sitting on his lap, her back leaning on his stomach and her head leaning on his chest. They sat on a big armchair inside the library.

She tried to move again but his embrace only tightened. No other way, she looked at Sesshoumaru and shouted at him.

"Hey! Wake up!" Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on her. Given a chance, she broke free from him and stood up. She smiled at him. He placed his hand on his ears, checking if he have injuries.

"Hmm?" She wondered how they got to their current position. Upon seeing the confused look on her, he grinned.

"It was uncomfortable so I moved us here." She saw him grinning on her. She placed her hands on her hips and lifted her chin.

"I-I don't care. All I care was to how to get out of this place. What were you saying earlier before you fell asleep?"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru! Answer me!"

"As I said earlier, I will not permit you to go." He said coolly as he crossed her arms on his chest as he let himself comfortable on his seat.

"Hmph! If that's what you want then so be it!" She turned away and walked towards the door. She stopped and looked at him.

"But you cannot stop me from leaving!" She shouted as she opened the door in front of her and left.

Sesshoumaru, still sitting on his chair, grinned.

"Taming a child is harder than I thought."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**How are all of you doing? In here, summers almost over and it's time for school again. Sigh… I'm tired of it. Sigh… But there's nothing that I could do about it. **

**Anyway, I intend to end this story in one or two more chapters. I have to finish my other story.**

**I have updated another story but it's not Inuyasha. The anime that I updated is Tennis no Ohjisama. The story is entitled "Unpredictable". I hope you will read it also. Thank you.**

**But of course, I'm still waiting for your reviews. Review whatever you want. Flames is also accepted.**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed. ;p I love you all.**


	16. Together

**When one meets another**

**Chapter fifteen – Together**

Kagome gave no sign of anger when she passed some of the servants in the hallway as she entered her bedchamber. She marched to her bed and she let her body fall to it. Minutes had passed before she moved again to the room's balcony. She looked below and saw the garden. She sighed in relief as the wind blown through her face, her hair moving back with the wind's blow.

She looked up and saw the wall that is separating Sesshoumaru's place and the forest engulfed with big trees. She remembered the time when she, her friends and Inuyasha were fighting the demons. She frowned when her mind came up on Inuyasha's departure, leaving all of them.

"Baka…" She whispered as she closed her eyes, tears began to fall on her cheeks. She set the memory aside as she rubbed off her wet cheeks.

'No. I won't cry for him again.' She thought as she continued to look below, loving the way Sesshoumaru had made the place. She remembered all the times she was here in his place. She remembered the times when she was with Rin. She remembered the times when she was with Sesshoumaru.

She laughed as she recall the time when Sesshoumaru was completely unknown to the modernization of her time. She had to teach him anything that he's not familiar with. She had to buy him new clothes to have him disguised. She recalled Sesshoumaru being human when they were to go out to the mall. She blushed when her memory came up to the time when he kissed her.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" She almost jumped and looked back to see Sango standing behind her.

"Oh, it's you Sango. You scared me."

"So you didn't hear me calling you when I entered the room? What's wrong, Kagome? Are you okay? You're face is all red."

"I-I'm okay, Sango. Don't worry about me."

"Okay." Sango smiled at her, then frowned when she continued to look at her.

"Are you alright, Sango?"

"Oh yes. I just want to say something."

"What?"

"Uhmm… It's just that… Oh… I hope you won't be angry?"

"Don't worry I won't be angry." Sango looked at her smiling face.

"Oh, Kagome… Okay… Well… Miroku and I decided that we will leave tomorrow because we had stayed here long enough."

"Sango, I can't leave this place. Sesshoumaru won't let me."

"That is also what we had thought about. Well… We'll leave and you stay here Kagome. You seem to be happy and secured here and… Oh Kagome don't look at me like that." Sango hugged her friend. Kagome broke the embrace and marched to the door.

"Where are you going, Kagome?"

"I'm going to talk to someone!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Footsteps can be heard from the hallway as Sesshoumaru sat on his chair on his study, looking at some papers. The door burst open as Kagome walked through the other side of the room to him.

"Sesshoumaru! What did you say to Miroku and Sango?"

"I told them that they have to leave because I can't let them stay here anymore." He said coolly, without leaving his gaze on the papers.

"Then I'm going with them." Sesshoumaru glanced at her.

"I will not permit that."

"I'm going with them! I don't belong here, Sesshoumaru! I don't even belong here in this time!"

"Then I will let you go to your place time to time but you will come back here."

"No!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to go, Sesshoumaru!"

"You can do anything you want but that."

"Then why? Why won't you let me leave?" Tears came down to her face as she looked at him. Sesshoumaru set aside his papers and looked at her. He controlled himself from embracing her. She kneeled in front of him, her head looking down as tears fall to the carpeted floor. He lost his control and felt himself embrace her. She almost gasped as her cheeks met his hard chest. He tightened his hold on her.

"Don't." Kagome looked up at him. She almost gasped as he saw his eyes full with emotion. As if his eyes were telling all the answers to her question. She knew now why he would not let her go. He loved her.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were riding through the woods. There was silence as Miroku broke it.

"I still don't get it. Why won't he let Kagome go with us?" Miroku questioned Sango as she laughed at him.

"I know why." Sango said as she looked back to meet his gaze.

"Then tell me."

"Because of this." She brushed her lips to his and smiled at him.

"Because of that? What kind of reason will you call that?" Shippou exclaimed as he looked at the both of them. He was disgusted with the two of them as the continued to kiss each other.

"How will I survive this?" Shippou exclaimed as he looked back at Sesshoumaru's place getting farther.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kagome looked the scenery below her. She smiled as she felt arms circled around her waist.

"It's really beautiful out here." She continued to look below at the gardens. He turned her to meet his chest and tightened his arms.

"I don't really know what I was thinking when I stayed here." Kagome met his gaze as he grinned at her.

"I know why."

"Really? What is it?" Kagome grinned at him as he bent his head closed to her.

"This." He bent his head further and captured her lips. He kissed her passionately and hungrily. His tongue darted out to her lips, inviting her. She opened her mouth as his tongue entered and roamed inside. His hand moved up and down her spine as she moaned and his arm tightened his hold on her. Her hands moved up to his chest and felt his muscles hardened to her hold. He leaned closer to her body. She felt him hardened to his length and she gasped. Her hands moved up to his neck.

Minutes had passed as Sesshoumaru lifted his head and looked at her flushed cheeks. He controlled himself from taking her. She opened her eyes and looked at the pool of golden ambers.

"Be my mate." He whispered to her ear as he played it with his tongue.

"What?" She placed her hand on his cheeks and made him look at him. She looked at his eyes, full of lust, passion and… love.

"Be my mate."

"But…" Sesshoumaru bent his head and captured her lips. He shared his kiss with passion and hunger. He held her with possessiveness. She gave up and returned his kiss. He lifted her to his arms not breaking their kiss. A matter of second, they were on the bed. They continued their passionate kiss as his hand came to her hips, his other hand came to the side of her breast. She gasped and broke their kiss and looked at him. He looked at her frightened face. He bent down to kiss her temple, her cheeks, her nose then to her lips again. His hand moved to her neck then to breast and moved lower to her stomach. He touched her obi and removed it. She felt her obi loosen. She moved her hands to his chest and looked at his face. He gazed at her. He bent again his head and captured his lips to her. He kissed her more passionately and he let his heated body touch hers. He felt her heat through his body as he opened her kimono and removed it from her body, throwing it off somewhere. He torn off her undergarments and lifted his head and looked at the beautiful woman beneath him. He wet his mouth with his tongue and got off the bed.

She followed her gaze to him as he got off the bed and started to remove his clothes. She closed her eyes as she felt the bed weighed when he came back. He kissed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked up at a naked Sesshoumaru. His chest and arms are fully grown with muscles. His face pale white as he bent again to her to capture his lips.

He kissed her, his tongue darted out to his lips. Her mouth opened and let him engulfed inside her. He tasted her passionately with full hunger. Her hands moved up to his neck. His arms circled around her waist, kissing her full. She played his hair on his nape. She darted her tongue to his mouth and he groaned. He moved his hand to her neck then to her breast. She moaned as her breast fitted to his palm, his thumb playing with her nipple. It stood out proud at him. He removed his mouth from hers. He nipped her neck as she moaned. He smiled as he moved lower to her breast and licked her nipple. He placed it between his lips as she moaned more. His hands moved lower to her sensitive part between her thighs. She gasped and she clamped her legs close. He looked at her frightened face again. He smiled at her and kissed her again. He felt her gave in and he moved his hand on to her navel. This time, she didn't close her legs as she let his fingers to hers. She gasped as his fingers to her. He felt her wet warmth and kissed her fully. He entered his finger to her and heard her gasp again. He lifted his head and looked at her. Her head was thrown back to the pillows, her eyes closed as she took the pleasure he's giving her. He moved in and out of her as he placed another finger. She moaned as he continued his torture. He placed his third finger and he felt her hands tightened her hold to his shoulder. He continued looking at her as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"S-Sesshoumaru…" She whispered as he smiled at her. He removed his fingers and moved his knees between her thighs and placed his length in near her. He took her in his arms and kissed her. He lifted his head and looked at her.

"This will get hurt but it will be worth it." He whispered to her ear. He looked at her, her eyes on his eyes. She nodded and he smiled at her. He kissed her fully as he entered her. She screamed on his mouth but subsided as she kissed him back. He lifted his head and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with passion and love. He groaned as he entered her halfway. She moaned and moved her hands on his neck. He held her hips as he entered fully to her. She moaned louder and he groaned. He continued his torture to her as he got in and out of her in rhythm. Her hands moved to the sheets as she clenched it. He held back himself as he looked at her flushed face. She screamed as she reached her climax. He held her hips tighter and entered fully to her and released himself. He embraced her and nuzzled his face to her neck.

"Will you accept to be my mate?" He heard her say 'yes'. He smiled and placed his fangs on her between her neck and shoulder. He bit it as he heard her scream in pain. He licked it as blood sipped out. He nipped it. Her arms circled around his shoulders and he smiled. He tightened his embrace and still held her as he fell to the bed, still part of her.

Her cheeks rubbed on his chest as he embraced her tighter. She looked up at him. He kissed her as she placed her hands on his chest. His muscles moved to her touch. He kissed her again. When he lifted his head from hers, he looked at her.

"You should sleep now." She nodded as she closed her eyes. Minutes later, she moved so he looked at her. Her eyes wide open.

"Not yet sleepy?"

"No." He removed strands of her from her cheeks.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"Why did you chose me to be your…"

"My mate."

"Yes."

"Because the first time I saw you, I felt something odd that I had never felt before."

"What is that?" He smiled at her and kissed her. He lifted his head and whispered to her ear. She smiled at him. She kissed him until she needed more air to breathe. She nuzzled her face on his chest and he tipped his chin on her head.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." He smiled and tipped her chin with his fingers and kissed her fully as he let her back to the bed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kagome got out of the well. She stood up straight and looked through the trees. She saw him moving closer to her. She smiled as she walked to meet him.

"So I was right. You were waiting for me."

"What took you so long?"

"I have to go to some errands."

"What are those errands?"

"It's nothing really important." He looked at her and turned back. Hen he was about to walk her hand held his arms. He stopped and looked at her.

"Sesshoumaru. I'm not going back anymore to my time. I'm going to stay here." He turned to look at her. He met her gaze and he lifted his right brow.

"I'm not going back anymore. I'm staying here."

"Yes, I know you already told me that seconds ago. Why is that?" He saw her blush and he looked at her in confusion.

"Well… My family agreed on that. Even my friends agreed. So I'm not going back anymore. I'm even happy when I knew. Although sad because I won't be seeing my family and friends in my time." He lifted again his brow. She felt uneasy.

"Well… I don't know if you're going to be happy with this but I'm really happy…" She really felt uneasy.

"Why don't you just tell me what you are going with this conversation."

"Alright. Come here. I'll tell you." She looked at him, her face red. He raised his brow as he bent lower for her to reach him. She whispered through his ear and told him the news. His face brightened as he recall the times when he felt something is wrong with her. He felt something weird on her when she started to claim foods that are sweet and very unusual to her. He felt something weird on her when one morning she felt ill. He felt something weird on her when he held her in his arms and thought that she was getting fat. He even smelled something weird on her when all of that began until before she left to her time.

He smiled at her as she laughed at his reaction. He held her in his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I love you." He whispered to her ear as he continued to kiss her.

End…… Owari……

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hey… So I finished the story. I don't know what will be your reaction to the story but I hope you liked it.**

**Please read some of my other stories. Read "Unpredictable", a Tennis no Ohjisama story. This anime: Tennis no Ohjisama is really good. Although the anime is long, 178 episodes to be exact, it's worth it when you watched it. It made me crave for more. It's really good. Anyway, about my story, hope you read it.**

**Hope you will review for this story… Thank to those who reviewed. **

**Flames and other things are accepted. But please go easy on me. ''-''**

**Love you all… Sayonara ;p**


End file.
